The Truth Shall Set You Free
by ackeberlynn
Summary: Bo makes a discovery that will change his life forever. But what price will the boys have to pay? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the characters I make up to go with it. (Not the Dukes).

Author's Note: Let me start by warning everyone that this story is **long**. Over 7 chapters on paper. In the beginning, there isn't much action, just lots and lots of drama and angst—but that's what I was aiming for. If you think it's sad, tell me, cuz it's supposed to be. I've had the idea for this story for a long time, and finally just decided to run with it. I will try to update whenever I can.

Chapter 1: The Letter

* * *

Balladeer: _Another beautiful Hazzard mornin' dawns on the Duke home. It's one of those days when everything just seems right. But sunny days in Hazzard County tend to bring nothin' but trouble for the Dukes, an' somethin' tells me today ain't no different._

"Mornin', y'all," Bo Duke, Jesse's youngest nephew, greeted as he entered the kitchen, running his fingers through his tousled blonde hair.

"We was wonderin' when ya was gonna get up," Jesse said from his seat at the head of the table.

"You want two eggs, Bo?" asked cousin Daisy, who was cooking breakfast over the stove.

"Whatever you got's fine," he answered, taking his seat across from Luke, the eldest Duke nephew. They all chatted amongst themselves good naturedly, remarking on the mild spring weather and discussing their plans for the day.

"You boys wanna fix that busted gate on the south end of the back forty, or would ya rather muck out Maudine's stall?" asked Jesse, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"The gate," the boys replied simultaneously. Daisy snickered. Cleaning out old Maudine the cow's cesspool of a stall was the least popular chore on the farm.

"You 'bout done, Daisy?" Luke asked, waiting for her to sit down so they could all eat. After she took her seat next to Bo, the three of them, taking cue from their uncle, bowed their heads and folded their hands to pray.

"Lord, we thank thee for this meal which ye hath provided for us, an' for all our many blessings, amen."

"Amen," echoed Daisy and the boys. Gratefully, they devoured the delicious breakfast, Jesse inwardly smiling at their different eating habits. Daisy, being a girl, tended to take small, dainty bites, and talked through the entire meal, flirting and smiling with her cousins. Bo tended to be a silent eater; in fact, one of the only times he was ever quiet was when he had a plate of food in front of him, which he gobbled down quickly and steadily. And Luke, well, Jesse wondered if he even ever tasted the meal, he ate it so fast. He'd been like that ever since he'd left the marines: whenever food was in front of him, he consumed it like he thought it'd disappear at any moment. And like always, he was the first one finished.

"You want some more, Luke?" Daisy asked through a bite of toast. Luke stretched and yawned.

"No, thanks, Daisy. I'm full. Couldn't eat more if I wanted to." Just then the familiar rumble of the mail-cycle could be heard out front. Luke got up to peek out the window above the sink. "That's Miz Tisdale out there with the mail."

"Is she still goin' around in that motorcycle of hers?" Jesse asked.

"Looks like it."

"You couldn't pay me to ride on one of them things. That's almost as bad as ridin' with you boys in the General Lee!" Jesse thundered amiably. The cousins laughed.

"I'll be back," Luke announced as he headed out to grab the mail, the sound of Miz Tisdale's mail-cycle fading in the distance.

As he strolled back into the kitchen, he stopped flipping through the envelopes and slid one out of the pile from his hand.

"This one's for you, Bo," he said, a note of surprise in his voice. Bo set down his fork and took the white package from Luke's outstretched hand.

"Who'd be writin' you a letter, Bo?" asked Daisy curiously.

"Danged if I know."

"It's probably a Dear John letter from some girl he was datin'," Luke joked, handing the rest of the mail to Jesse. Daisy laughed. Bo just gave him a dirty look as he tore open the envelope.

"It's from Savannah!" he exclaimed as he looked closer at the return address. "I don't reckon I know nobody from there." He unfolded the crisp white paper inside and began to read it silently. The other Dukes watched in curiosity and concern as the color left Bo's cheeks.

"Who's it from?" Daisy asked after several minutes, no longer able to bear the suspense. Bo either didn't hear her or ignored her. He shot an unreadable glance toward Uncle Jesse, who sat sifting through bills at the end of the table. Then he stood abruptly, a strange look on his face, and pushed past Luke and out the door.

"Bo, what…?" A confused Luke tried to grab him as he stormed past, but Bo shook him off. He stomped out to the General, slid in the driver side window, and took off, tires squealing. This got Jesse's attention, who stood up and hurried to the doorway where Luke stood.

"What's got into him?" he asked worriedly.

"Whatever it is, it's got to do with that letter," said Daisy, picking up the torn envelope off of the floor where Bo'd dropped it. She handed it to Jesse, who took a closer look at the return address and blanched.

"Luke," he ordered in a solemn but shaky voice. "I want you to go find Bo. Ya can take my truck, just find him an' try an' get him to come home. Looks like I got some explainin' to do."

"What's wrong, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked, putting a gentle hand on the old man's arm.

"I ain't sure, but I can't explain it now. We gotta get Bo back here."

"Is there trouble?" Luke asked. By trouble, Luke meant danger.

"I don't know yet, just—when ya find him, be patient with him. He's bound to be a mite upset."

"Yessir."

Balladeer: So Luke headed out lookin' for Bo. He knew that the only place Bo would've gone if he was that upset would be Bentley's Caves, where they'd used to play hooky as kids. An' wouldn't ya know it—'ol Luke was right.

Pulling up alongside the General Lee, Luke hopped out of the white pickup and called out for his cousin as he headed toward the mouth of the nearest cave.

"Bo? Hey! —Oh there ya are," he said as he spotted Bo sitting in the entrance to the cave. He stopped short when he saw the state his youngest cousin was in. Bo sat with his knees pulled tight up against his chest, his back against the wall of the cave. In his hand he loosely held the letter, and was looking for all the world like the very earth had crumbled and fallen away beneath his feet. "You alright?" Luke asked. Stupid question. Bo didn't answer, just stared at a spot on the floor of the cave. Luke sighed and sat down next to him. "Can I read it?" Bo handed it to him wordlessly. Luke read the words aloud, straining to read the cursive lettering.

"Dear Beauregard,

You don't know me, but my name is Brenda Wheeler. I was a good friend of your father, Robbie. There is no easy way to write this, but your father died of lung cancer just two days ago. I knew he had a son, but Robbie never said too much about you, and what he did say suggested that there was some sort of estrangement between you. It wasn't until looking through some of his old memoirs and photographs that I was able to piece together your story. I know you live with your uncle in Hazzard, and that he told you your father died in a car crash when you were young. That is simply not true. Ask your uncle. Robbie always portrayed him as a man of honor—I'm sure he'll tell you the truth. Robbie always regretted missing you grow up, and his dying wish was that I contact you and try to right some of the wrongs he made. I want you to come to the funeral this Sunday, Beauregard. It will be hard, but I think you owe it to yourself to come. Robbie said that you'd be 18 now. Well, that's old enough to make your own decisions in life. I hope you make the right ones.

Best Regards,

Brenda."

When he finished, Luke stared at the paper, disbelieving.

"It's a joke right?" Bo asked quietly. "It just ain't true." Luke swallowed.

"I don't know, Bo. It looks pretty real." Bo shut his eyes in silent anguish.

"My daddy died in a car wreck when I was a baby," he said, as if trying to reconvince himself of the idea. Luke just put a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder. It was all he could do, because for once, he didn't know what to do.

"Come on. Let's go home. Maybe Uncle Jesse knows what this is all about," he said finally, getting to his feet. Bo followed silently, trailing the pickup in the General Lee.

Balladeer: _Now if that don't throw ya for a loop, I don't know what would. Looks like Jesse's got some explainin' to do._

When the boys walked back into the kitchen, Jesse was sitting at the head of the table, waiting for them. Daisy was standing by the refrigerator, biting her nails like she always did when she was worried. Luke went to stand next to her, while Bo took the seat nearest to the door.

"Bo, can I see that letter?" Jesse asked quietly. Bo handed it to him, a distrustful look on his face. Jesse couldn't tell if the look was meant for the letter or for him, but he hoped it was the former. Squinting, he read the letter silently, Daisy craning her neck to read over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock as she read, and when she finished she covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a gasp. Jesse just sat, staring off into space, his face a mask of unreadable expressions.

"Well?" Luke prompted. Jesse never moved his head, just kept staring out the kitchen window as he talked in a low, serious voice.

"Luke, Daisy, you'd best sit down here. I got a story to tell an' it's a long one. An' I want y'all to listen the whole way through before ya say anythin', 'cuz I'm only gonna tell it once.

Nineteen years ago, my sister Annabelle, the youngest of the Duke clan and the only girl, fell in love with a fella' from Savannah. He was just passin' through, lookin' for jobs here n' there, a bonified drifter. He weren't in Hazzard for more n' three weeks, and they fell head over heels for each other. Now, by this time Martha an' me was already raisin' you, Luke, who was about three, I think. Annabelle had been livin' in an apartment in town, an' worked as a teller at J.D.'s bank. She was 28, then, I believe. Anyway, they wanted to just up an' get married, but the rest of us didn't approve. It was too soon, an' we couldn't see our baby sister marryin' some unsettled, unstable, man anyway. Plus, he was wild. Liked the bottle a lil' too much for our likin'. But we made the mistake of tellin' Annabelle how we felt, an' she took it wrong. Ran off an' eloped. We didn't hear from her until months later when she wrote to Martha, tellin' her she was pregnant an' that she was sorry for runnin' off like she did. We kept in touch regular-like for the next seven months, until one day we got a phone call from her husband sayin' that she'd gone into labor too early. She'd had a premature baby an' died from complications. He said he didn't know what to do, an' asked us to come down to Savannah an' help him. Well, we were heartbroken over losin' Annabelle, but only one of us could go. An' seein' as Luke was so young, Martha chose to stay. So, I hired Cooter to work the farm for me, an' I went." Jesse's paused, and a pained expression came over his face, as if the next part of the story was too difficult to tell.

"Then what, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked softly. Luke put a hand on her arm, giving her a look that silenced her. They glanced over at Bo, who was listening with his head down, staring down at his folded hands in his lap. Finally, Jesse continued his voice tired and sad. "When I stepped in that house, I never saw anything so gut rippin' as the sight of a broken man. Robbie was layin' on the couch, passed out drunk, whiskey bottle in his hand. The whole place stank to high heaven, an' it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. He looked no better. I finally got him half-sober a bit, an' sat him down to talk. He was a wreck. An' he said to me, 'Jesse, I don't know what I'm gonna do. How m'I gonna take care of a little baby?' An' I had him take me to the hospital to see ya, Bo. An' you was so small—two months premature. He hadn't named ya yet, an' I asked him if he ever was. He said Annabelle had always loved the name Beauregard, so that's what we named ya. An' then we left, an' he turned to me an' said, 'Jesse, I can't do this. I can't take care of that baby in there.' But I told him he needed to be strong an' that me an' Martha would help him any way we could. An' he got this look in his eye, an' he said to me, 'Jesse, I know you an' Martha are takin' care of one of your nephews already, but could you take Bo for awhile?' I refused at first. Didn't think it was right for a father to just abandon his son that way. But by the end of the week, after seein' Robbie turn into a full-blown alcoholic before my eyes, I knew that he had to get himself together before he ever took responsibility for another life. So, I brought ya home to live with us, 'til Robbie got back on his feet. Martha was overjoyed—she always did love babies. We kept in touch with Robbie as best we could, but after a few months we never heard from him, an' hadn't the faintest idea where he was. On your third birthday, Martha an' me decided to go to the Child Welfare Buildin' to get full custody of ya, just like we did Luke, an' Daisy here when she came. An' seein' as they couldn't find either, they gave us custody. So ya officially became Beauregard Duke on your fourth birthday." He paused, then looked at Bo for a reaction. Bo's face wore an expression of shock, and his blue eyes were stormy.

"But Luke an' Daisy had the last name of Duke, didn't they?" Jesse frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Well, yes, because they're daddy's were Dukes."

"An' my daddy was..." Jesse sighed.

"Johnson. Robbie Johnson." Bo nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Why didn't you tell me my father wasn't dead?" He asked in a low, even voice. Again Jesse sighed.

"I guess it was easier back then. Martha an' me didn't think ya were old enough to understand it all, an' we didn't want to upset or confuse ya." He turned to face his youngest nephew. "I never meant to hurt ya, Bo, nor keep anythin' from ya, either. I always planned to tell ya when the time was right—guess I just waited too long." Bo didn't say anything for a moment, then looked up at Luke accusingly.

"Did you know about this?" Luke shook his head.

"I remember bits an' pieces, but I never put it all together." Bo nodded. He knew that his family was watching him carefully, and he squirmed under their caring stares. Then he thought of something that made his heart skip a beat.

"So what your sayin' his...I ain't really a Duke."

"What! Why, of course you're a Duke..." Jesse started. Bo stood up angrily.

"No! See Robbie was a Johnson...so my real name is Bo Johnson."

"No!" Jesse insisted, his voice rising. "We went to court an' got your name changed to Duke, an' that's what ya are!" Bo shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He wondered aloud.

"There's nothin' to do," said Jesse. "This don't change anythin'."

"It changes everythin'!" Bo retorted fiercely, and marched back to the bedroom he shared with Luke. Luke followed immediately, motioning with his hand for Jesse to stay where he was.

As he stepped into the bedroom, Luke's heart froze in his chest. Bo had his suitcase out on his bed and was packing. For a moment Luke was terrified that Bo was packing to leave the farm.

"Uh...Bo?"

"What?" Bo's voice was shaky, but harsh.

"What're you doin'?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" Luke sighed.

"Well, where're you goin'?"

"Savannah. I gotta find that Brenda lady an' see about my dad—I mean Robbie." Relief filled Luke's heart. At least Bo wasn't thinking about running away.

"I'll go with ya," he said in a matter of fact tone. He was surprised by Bo's immediate answer:

"No."

"Whaddya mean, 'no'?" Bo turned toward him, hurt evident in his blue eyes.

"It ain't your place to go, Luke. He was my father, not yours."

"Yeah, an' you're my cousin," Luke persisted.

"Yeah, but I'm only half-Duke."

"Half...what?" Luke frowned in frustrated bewilderment.

"That's right, I'm half-Johnson an' half-Duke, so that means I'm only half your cousin!" Luke rubbed his hand over his face. This was getting tedious.

"Bo, you ain't makin' any sense!" Ignoring the comment, Bo continued to fill the brown suitcase with clothes. Finally Luke grabbed his arm by the elbow. "Bo, stop! Look, I know this all is hard on ya, but it don't change the fact that we're family. It ain't the name that counts, what matters is that we stick together through the rough times."

Slowly Bo relaxed, and sat down on the bed. Luke was right, as usual, and he knew it. And despite all his hurt feelings, Bo really didn't want to turn his back on his family. Besides, he didn't want to go all the way to Savannah all by himself in the first place. He exhaled loudly.

"Alright. You can come if ya want to." Luke grinned and clapped Bo on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's been a while since we had us a road trip," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Bo flashed a half-hearted smile. His soul ached. Everything he had thought was true about his life had been shattered in the span of an hour. And super-glue just wasn't gonna fix this one.

Balladeer: _Now don't that beat all. How'd you like to wake up one mornin' an' find out you was adopted? Folks, somethin' tells me this one's gonna be a tear jerker._

* * *

Well, Please review. Tell me how I'm doing with the writing, the plot, and the characters. And please be be gentle! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Y'all are so nice! (Note: you might be a Dukeaholic if you regularly use the word "y'all" in a sentence, even though you're a Yankee) :)

Do any of you know anything about NASCAR? I have some questions for those willing to answer, for a different story I'm in the process of writing.

Chapter 2: Sad Good-byes

* * *

That afternoon around 3 o'clock, Bo and Luke packed their bags inside the trunk of the General Lee and prepared to leave for Savannah. As Luke slammed the hood of the car shut, he looked over at the porch, where Jesse and Daisy stood waiting. Bo was leaning against the passenger side of the General, arms folded, a distant look on his face.

"Well, I think everythin' looks pretty tuned up. We're 'bout ready to go." He walked over to Bo and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go say goodbye." Reluctantly Bo followed, eyes to the ground.

"Y'all set?" Jesse asked as the boys stepped up on the porch. Luke nodded.

"We'll give ya a call when we hit Savannah."

"Hold on a second...I got..." Jesse fished through his pockets until he rustled up $15.00 worth of cash.

"Uncle Jesse, you don't got to..." Luke protested, knowing that the wrinkled bills would have gone toward groceries for the week, had they not been in the present situation.

"Don't tell me what I don't got to do—ya gotta eat, don't ya? Now take it. It ain't much, but it's all I got."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." They hugged, then Daisy stepped up.

"How long will ya be gone?" She watched as Luke stole a glance toward Bo, who was now leaning against the porch beam, staring stone-faced out toward the road.

"I dunno," he said quietly. "It depends. Shouldn't be more than a few days, though." Daisy nodded, hugged him, and then walked over to Bo and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Bo, honey? Ain't ya gonna say goodbye?" Her gentleness cut through his sulleness, and he managed a smile and hugged her fiercely. "You just remember where your home is, suga', an' that we love ya," she whispered into his ear. He nodded as he pulled away, though he refused to let go of the feelings of betrayal that had plagued him ever since he'd read the letter. Glancing quickly over at Luke, he began slowly walking toward the General. Luke sighed, following him. Daisy went and stood by Uncle Jesse, whose face fell when he realized Bo wasn't going to say goodbye to him.

He watched sadly as Luke slid in behind the wheel and started the ignition, casting a helpless look back at his uncle. Suddenly, the old man's eyes widened, as Bo stopped getting in the passenger window, turned, and practically ran toward him. Daisy stepped back as Bo grabbed the older man in a fierce embrace. Jesse's eyes were awash in unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse," came Bo's muffled voice. Jesse just patted the boy's back comfortingly.

"S'okay, son. You just go on an' tend to what needs tendin'. I love ya."

"Love you too, Uncle Jesse," Bo said quietly, pulling away. Slowly, but with far less weight in his heart, Bo climbed back into the General next to his cousin, and they sped off.

Balladeer: _Well, the good news is that Uncle Jesse and Bo are reconciled. An' the boys is on their way to Savannah. But somethin' tells me this ain't gonna be no vacation._

* * *

I know, I know, it's short. Sorry. I just wanted to post this part to kinda cut down on what _was_ going to be one whole, big, long, chapter. (Review, and maybe I'll be super inspired to update quicker.). :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes. I just own the plot.

Author's Note: These couple chapters are long and filled with a lot of dialogue drama, and angst. But don't give up on this story yet! There is **action **in later chapters.

Chapter 3: The Trip

* * *

"Hey Bo," Luke called out to his cousin, who was sleeping soundly next to him in the passenger seat.

"Hmmm?" Bo mumbled sleepily.

"Whaddya say we get us some chow? You hungry?"

"Yeah..." Bo sat up and rubbed his eyes, surprised to find that the sun had gone down and they were now on the interstate. "Where are we? An' what time is it?"

"We're on I-20. Got about half an hour more 'til we reach Savannah an' it's 5 now."

"Five o'clock! You lemme sleep for dang near two hours! No wonder I'm starved. Why'd it take us so long to get here anyway?" Luke shrugged sheepishly.

"I ah...didn't wanna wake ya while you were sleepin' on the map." Bo looked down and noticed that the state map was tucked between his arm and the center console. He sent a withering glance toward Luke.

"Ya got lost, didn't ya? Because ya were too stubborn to look at the map or wake me up an' ask me."

"Hey, who taught you how to read maps?" Luke asked reprovingly.

"Yeah, you just don't wanna admit that I—hey! Truck stop next exit...exit 4!" Luke merged onto the off ramp and easily pulled up to the restaurant and parked. Bo chuckled when he saw the name of the place.

"What kind of a truck stop restaurant'd be named 'Big Mama's Diner'?" Luke smiled. It was good to see Bo back to his old self, even if it was for just a moment. They slid out of the General and swaggered inside, taking their seats at the bar.

"I'm gonna go take a leak. Order me a cold one, okay?" Luke said, then headed off to find a restroom. Bo nodded and turned as the waitress came over. She was a pretty girl, 5'3, with petite features and shiny brown hair pulled back in ponytail.

She smiled at Bo, who returned the greeting with his deep country drawl. "Howdy."

"Hi, what can I do for ya tonight?"

"Oh, I'll have a soda an' a beer for my cousin—he'll be back in a minute."

"You wanna order your food now?"

"Yeah, I'll have..." Bo scanned the menu, wondering what to eat that would fit their budget. Fifteen dollars wasn't gonna go a long way.

"May I suggest Big Mamma's special?" The girl asked politely.

"What's that?"

"Well, tonight it's chili, cornbread, an' a side salad, for $2.99." Bo's stomach growled.

"Sounds good; I'll have one for my cousin, too." She smiled and leaned against the bar.

"And is your cousin as cute as you are?" she flirted. Bo's eyes sparkled playfully. He noticed Luke making his way over and said, "Well, why don't ya decide for yourself?" She took one look at Luke and grinned.

"He sure is," she said, blushing, then rolled her eyes as her boss yelled at her to get back to work. "I'll catch y'all later," she called as she went back to the kitchen.

"Make a new friend?" Luke asked knowingly as the girl hurried off. Bo chuckled.

"Maybe. I think she liked you more, though." Luke rolled his eyes. Fifteen minutes later the girl was back with their orders, and Bo couldn't help but socialize. "Hey what's your name?"

"Cindy," she replied. "Cindy Wheeler." Luke nearly choked on a piece of cornbread and Bo's face paled.

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked worriedly, pushing Luke's drink closer to him. Bo pounded him on the back until he quit coughing.

"You wouldn't know a Brenda Wheeler, would ya?" he asked as Luke took a few careful sips of his drink.

"Sure, she's my mom. Who're you?" The boys gave each other a surprised look.

Balladeer: _Now if that ain't a lucky coincidence, I'll eat my hat._

"Uh, well, my name's Bo Duke, an' this is my cousin, Luke. You ever heard of us?"

"No, I can't say I have," she admitted. "How do you know my mom?"

"It's a long story," Luke said hesitantly.

"Well, I'm off in a half an' hour. If ya wait 'til then I'd be happy to hear it." The boys readily agreed to meet her out front at 9, and watched her walk away. Bo sighed. The strange, sad feeling enveloped his heart once again, and all the confusion he'd felt earlier that day came rushing back full force. Luke noticed the change right away.

"You gonna eat?" he asked carefully, watching his cousin's reaction. Bo shook his head and pushed the plate away.

"I ain't hungry."

"You just said you was 20 minutes ago," Luke said.

"Well, I lost my dang appetite, alright?" Bo retorted sharply. Luke just sighed and turned back to his own plate. _He_ was hungry.

When Cindy came over again to offer refills, Luke asked for a container for Bo's food. Even she picked up on the blonde's sudden change in behavior, and was puzzled about it, but said nothing. After she gave Luke the bill and left again, Bo glared him.

"What?" Luke demanded.

"I ain't hungry," he repeated stubbornly. Luke shrugged.

"Hey, fine. But we ain't gonna waste Uncle Jesse's money." This logic softened Bo's demeanor a bit.

"How much do we got left?" he asked.

"Only 'bout $6.00. Ain't enough for no hotel room that's for sure. Looks like we'll be sleepin' in the General tonight...an' _I _call backseat." Bo grunted and was about to say, 'no fair', but decided against it when he saw Cindy walking toward them.

"Y'all ready?" The boys nodded and followed her outside. Once in the parking lot, she whirled around. "Y'all didn't leave me no tip—don't ya like me?" She addressed the question to Luke.

"Uh, no ma'am, we like ya fine. We's just on a strict budget, is all." Both boys flushed. It was times like these it was a little embarrassing being broke. But Cindy didn't seem to mind.

"So what do y'all want to talk 'bout?" she asked. Bo looked away, clearing not wanting to talk, his eyes troubled. So it was up to Luke.

"Well, my cousin here got a letter yesterday from your mom sayin' that his dad had died."

"Ohhhhh," she breathed eyes wide with revelation. She turned to Bo. "You must be Robbie's son!"

"Looks that way," he replied without enthusiasm.

"Oh, she hoped you'd come, but she wasn't sure...ya know, you look like him." Bo refused to meet her searching gaze. "What's the matter?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, we just had a long trip is all. Kinda wore out. We was hopin' you could help us find your house..." Luke explained hastily.

"Oh, I don't live with my mom anymore; I got an apartment, but yeah, I'll take you to her—follow me."

"Sure," Luke replied, watching her get into a blue Buick just two stalls over.

Wordlessly the boys slipped into the General Lee and followed her. Once again, it was a silent trip. Bo was too lost in his own thoughts to say anything, and wouldn't even know how to begin to explain his feelings to Luke, who seemed distant. Truth was, he hated Brenda Wheeler. Hated her from the moment he'd read her signature at the bottom of that letter. Hated her like he now hated his father, who was dead and gone. A man he'd never seen, and never would see.

He knew hating was wrong. Uncle Jesse had taught them better than that, and he was ashamed. So he remained silent, keeping his feelings inside.

Then there was Cindy. Pretty Cindy, whom he'd love to have gotten to know had she not been the daughter of the woman who'd turned his world upside down. He desperately wanted to tell Luke to stop the car—he didn't want to go meet this Wheeler woman. The only reason he'd gone on this trip was because he didn't know what else to do. And on top of it all, Uncle Jesse had lied to him, and although Bo had forgiven him, the fact remained: Everything he'd thought was true about his life had turned out a lie.

Luke shifted in the driver's seat, uneasy in the uncomfortable silence. He was emotionally worn out, a result of the hours of driving as much as the days events. All he wanted was a warm bed and a cold shower—maybe not in that order.

He glanced over at Bo and sighed. He was taking this hard. They hadn't had a chance to really talk yet, but Luke knew Bo really didn't want to right now anyway. He was actually surprised Bo hadn't lost it yet—next to Daisy he had always been the more emotional cousin. Luke was even a bit irritated with his cousin. At first because Bo was being so quiet and reserved, and then because of his childish reaction and his sudden unfriendliness to Cindy when he'd found out who she was. But most of all, Luke was frustrated because for once he didn't know what his cousin, whom he thought he knew better than the back of his hand, was thinking.

It was going to be a looong couple of days.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry if there's any mistakes in the plot. Feel free to give me suggestions; I'm open to constructive criticism. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Y'all didn't forget about me, did you? Review and tell me how I'm doing with this story.

Chapter 3: Brenda's House

* * *

Cindy's car pulled up in front of a white-colored house with dark shutters. (The boys couldn't tell the color in the dark.) As Luke parked the General behind Cindy's vehicle, he shut off the ignition and turned to face his young cousin.

"You ready for this?" he asked. Bo looked down at his fidgeting hands and sighed.

"No." Luke nodded in understanding. There was nothing else he could think of to say, so he just got out.

"Come on." Slowly, Bo followed, and they walked behind Cindy into her mom's house.

"Mom?" she called, tossing her keys on the table as she came in. The boys looked around the house, feeling a bit intimidated by its tidiness.

"Cindy, that you? In here, honey," a deep woman's voice answered from the living room.

"Mom," Cindy motioned for the boys to follow her into the room, then went in and hugged an older version of herself. A little heavier, with darker hair and fierce, piercing eyes. "Mom, I met these boys at the diner tonight. This is Luke Duke and this is Bo Duke. Fellas, this is my mom, Brenda Wheeler."

"Howdy," Luke greeted, a little shy. Bo said nothing, just stared at a spot on the beige-carpeted floor.

Brenda nodded and smiled at Luke, but when she saw Bo, she gasped and put her hand over her heart. Stepping forward, she put fingers under his chin and gently lifted his head. Their eyes met, and neither could look away, drawn by curiosity and a past filled with shadows and secrets.

"By God, you got your mama's eyes", she whispered. Then wrapped her arms around him in a motherly embrace. "I'm glad you came."

Stepping back, she looked them over again and sighed. "Well, you boys look worn out—have you eaten?"

"They ate at the diner, mom," Cindy reminded her.

"Oh, well you boys bring your things on in here an' we'll get you set up in the guest room. There's two futons in there that are all ready for ya."

"We was gonna stay at a hotel," Bo replied stiffly. Luke elbowed him in the side, but Brenda didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, nonsense! Why stay in a hotel when you can sleep here for free? Come on, now, get your things."

"Ow," Bo grumbled as they pulled their bags out of the trunk of the General.

"I don't even wanna hear it," Luke replied sternly.

"What?"

"Ya could at least try an' be friendly," Luke explained in an exasperated tone. "She's only savin' us a ton of money by lettin' us stay in her house. We coulda been sleepin' in the General tonight."

Bo just glared at him as he slammed the trunk closed. 'What did he know, anyway? _He_ didn't just find out that his father had been alive after all these years, then have to attend a funeral and stay with perfect strangers who act like they know him.' Luke had a point though, and as they headed back inside Bo forced out a smile at Brenda as he walked past.

Half an hour later, they were unpacked and lounging around the guestroom. Bo had been laying on his futon across from Luke's, resting his eyes, when Brenda suddenly walked in.

"Hey---oh, sorry," she apologized as she startled Luke from his reading. "What's that?" she pointed to the familiar-looking paper he held.

"It's the letter you sent Bo," he answered quietly, casting a look over at his cousin, whom he knew was now pretending to be asleep. Brenda sighed.

"It was so hard to write that letter. I didn't know what to say. I'm just so glad he decided to come. Maybe now we can all finally get some closure." Luke nodded, then changed the subject.

"Thanks for lettin' us stay here."

"Oh, it's the least I can do. You two are cousins, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." It was her turn to nod. Then she chuckled anxiously.

"I wish he were awake so I could talk to him...but I'll let you boys rest. Ya look tired. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Then she left, closing the door softly behind her.

Bo, who'd kept his eyes shut tight when she walked in and then fell into a light doze halfway through the conversation, was suddenly and violently jolted awake by a large, soft, flying projectile.

"Oooff!" he grunted, as the pillow Luke had thrown hit him square in the face. He pulled it off and looked accusingly in the direction from which it was thrown. "What?" he demanded when he saw Luke's scowl.

"Brenda was just in here lookin' for ya."

"Yeah? So?"

"So, she wants to talk to ya. An' I know ya weren't sleepin', so get that innocent look off your face."

"Well, maybe I don't wanna talk to her," Bo hissed, trying to keep his voice down. Immediately he was slammed with another pillow missile. "Dang it, Luke! What is your problem!"

"You're my problem! We came here to get some answers. I didn't know I'd have to be holdin' your hand the whole way."

Balladeer: _Now friends, them's fightin' words. _

Bo's eyes narrowed. "Well that's fine. Ain't nobody forcin' ya to stay. Ya can leave anytime, Luke. Anytime ya want to!" Luke sighed. This was going nowhere.

"No...look, I didn't mean to fight. Geez. I'm sorry, alright? I just—I can't do this _for_ ya."

"Ain't nobody askin' ya to."

"Then go talk to her."

"I will," Bo retorted, but he didn't move. Luke caught something in his eyes—dread.

"What're you so afraid of?" he asked quietly. Bo sighed, stood, and walked over to look out the window.

"I don't know. It's funny, when I was little I always wondered what it'd be like havin' a mom an' a dad. Now I got a chance to know at least what mine were like, an' I'm scared."

"Ya gotta face it sometime," Luke said gently. Bo looked down at his feet and nodded.

"I know. I guess I'll go talk to her." He felt foolish now, really. What _had_ he been so afraid of? It wasn't like Brenda was a mean woman. He was just in a bad mood, he figured at last. And with the day he'd had, who wouldn't be?

"Good. While you do that, I'm gonna get some shuteye."

"You ain't comin'?" Bo asked. He figured maybe Luke wanted to come.

Luke answered him with an uncharacteristic whine. "Bo, I drove all day today, an' I was up late last night, too. I'm beat." Bo gave him withering look.

"You was up late 'cuz you was smoochin' with Nancy Jane, an' ya drove today 'cuz ya wanted to."

"Exactly, now will ya just go?" Luke hastily begged, waving his hand.

"Fine. I'll tell ya about it in the morning." Then he stalked out of the room.

Balladeer: _Them boys is worse than two ornery 'ole cats with their tails tied together, fussin' like that. I wonder if they're ever gonna get anythin' done._

* * *

Author's Note: Not much to say. Tell me if you like it, and tell me what I can work on. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ach, this one has a TISSUE WARNING. I was tearing up as I wrote it. (I have no idea where this stuff comes from, really). Believe me, the excitement is coming in chapters 6 and 7. Just bear with me.

Chapter 5: A mother's love

* * *

When Bo hit the last step of the staircase he could hear Brenda banging dishes around in the sink. Inwardly he fought the urge to turn tail and run back upstairs, but he knew he wouldn't be able to face Luke if he did.

Balladeer: _Now friends, it's been said that the two hardest things for any man to conquer are hate an' fear. And Bo's gotta beat both in one night. Talk about guts._

He knew he had to face his past, no matter what it may be. Walking into the kitchen with his head bowed and thumbs hitched in his jean pockets, he loudly cleared his throat.

"Oh, Bo!" Brenda turned from the sink in surprise. "I thought you were sleeping! Luke didn't wake you, did he?"

"Uh, no ma'am," he lied. "I was just dozin'."

"Well, here. Sit a spell." She patted the kitchen table with her hand. "Want some coffee?"

"Uh, sure, thank-ya ma'am." She set one steaming mug in front of him, then turned back to the coffeemaker to get her own. Bo studied her, and thought about the letter she'd written. He wondered who she was, and what all she knew about him.

"You knew my fa—I mean, Robbie?" She nodded and went to sit across from him.

"There's a lot I wanted to tell you. But I know you had a long day. If you want to wait 'til tomorrow morning..."

"With all due respect ma'am---I gotta know now." She nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Please, call me Brenda."

* * *

No sooner had he fallen asleep minutes after Bo left, Luke awoke with a jolt. 'Uncle Jesse!' They were supposed to call him once they got settled in. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. One a.m.! 'Uncle Jesse's probably worried sick!'. He leapt out of bed and hurried downstairs, tripping over the bottom step in his rush. He landed on his with a grunt, as Bo and Brenda ran out to see about the commotion.

"Luke! What're you doin'?" Bo asked with a chuckle as he helped his cousin to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Brenda asked.

"Nothin' hurt but my pride. I forgot to call Uncle Jesse," he explained, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Shoot! He'll be worried sick!" Lamented Bo, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"It's alright, you can use my phone. It's in the living room," Brenda offered kindly.

Luke mumbled a thank you to her and hurried past, eager to get back to his warm bed.

She turned to Bo. "Looks like we aren't ever gonna be able to talk."

"Naw, I can talk to Uncle Jesse tomorrow, he'll understand," said Bo. Together they walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

* * *

Back at the Duke farm, Jesse didn't know whether to be worried or furious. The boys ALWAYS called. It was an unspoken rule, no—law.

If they didn't call by 3 a.m., he decided, he'd do something. He'd call the FBI, or the CIA, or something.

He jumped when the phone rang. Lunging from his seat at the kitchen table, he snatched the receiver up to his ear. "Luke!"

"_Yeah, Uncle Jesse, it's me."_

"Where in tarnation have you boys been!" Jesse thundered.

"_We're sorry, Uncle Jesse, really. We got a little sidetracked."_

"Are ya alright?" Asked Jesse, thinking the only reason the boys wouldn't have called would be if they were hurt.

"_Yeah, we're fine. We found Brenda Wheeler an' she's lettin' us stay in her house 'til this is all over."_

"That's good. Least ya got a roof over your head. How's Bo?" On the other end, Luke sighed.

"_He's alright, I guess. Just overwhelmed. He's talkin' to Brenda right now." _

"They gettin' along?"

"_Well, she's nice, but I had to practically twist Bo's arm to get him to talk to her. Listen, I'm sorry I called so late. Tomorrow we'll try an' catch ya earlier."_

"You better," Jesse said in a threatening tone. "Now get on to bed. I can tell you're tired." Luke chuckled.

"_Yeah, I'm beat. 'Sides this is a long distance call. Don't wanna run up Brenda's bill. Love ya, Uncle Jesse."_

"Love you, too, Luke. Give my love to Bo."

"_Will do. Bye."_

Jesse hung up the phone and sighed with relief, sending a quick thank-you heavenward for answered prayer. His boys were safe.

He heard a noise and turned to see Daisy standing in the doorway, clad in her nightgown.

"Ain't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked. She just grinned sheepishly, but Jesse could read the question in her eyes. "Bo an' Luke are fine. They're stayin' with that Wheeler woman." She nodded as if she had known all along. In fact, that was how she got her nickname, 'Bo Peep', because she always seemed to have a sixth sense about their 'lost sheep', and would know if they were in trouble.

"You gonna go to bed now, Uncle Jesse?" she asked sweetly.

"I s'pose. You'd best get on to bed too. No need to have two worry-warts losin' their sleep."

Their slumbers were peaceful after that.

* * *

Luke stopped by the doorway of the kitchen before heading upstairs, trying to eavesdrop on Brenda and Bo's conversation despite his fatigue.

"...Your daddy, Robbie, and I grew up together right here in Savannah. We were high school sweethearts. But he was a troublemaker—oh, boy. Always in trouble with the law—never could sit still."

Luke had to smile as law trouble ran high in the Duke family history, and the description fit Bo to a 't'. 'Like father, like son', he thought with a chuckle.

"He ended up quitting high school his junior year...I was so mad at him! We broke up the same day he ran away from home after a fight with his pa. You couldn't blame him, he was just a free spirit who was a little lost for a while," she paused.

"A long while. I didn't see him again for ten years. By that time he was married to your mama, Annabelle Duke. And I was married to my John. The four us met while shopping at the grocery store, of all places. I was near seven months pregnant at the time with Cindy, and Annabelle whispered in my ear that she thought she was, too, but hadn't told Robbie. I tell you, I never saw two people more in love. Over the next few months we all became the best of friends—your parents were even at Cindy's christening and were named her godparents. We were that close." Brenda smiled with remembering, then continued.

"We used to get together every Friday night for poker and I'd give Annabelle all my old baby books," her voice changed suddenly, and took on a tone of sadness. "But then in her 6th month, Annabelle started having complications. The doctors ordered her off her feet, but she was so stubborn...I still remember that phone call from Robbie. Telling us to get on up to the hospital...she died shortly after giving birth to you, the doctor said. Robbie had been there; said she at least got to hold you. He was a wreck...said her last words were telling him to tell you she loved you. Then she died." Luke strained his ears in the silence, wondering how Bo was taking this. He heard a sniffle, and decided to walk in. He saw them sitting at the table. Bo was looking down, and Brenda had her hands clasped over his on the table.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry if I upset you. I thought you knew how she died."

"I did," he answered in a gruff, emotional voice. "It's just...I always thought...I killed her." Brenda looked up at Luke and saw the alarm in his eyes. 'How could he think such a thing?'

"Baby, you didn't kill her," she soothed as Luke put a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"You were listenin'?" Bo asked, looking up into Luke's tired eyes. The older cousin nodded.

"Sorry," he said, though he wasn't.

"Naw, it's alright. Ain't nothin' I wouldn't of done."

"Bo," Brenda's commanding voice made him turn her way. "You know you didn't kill her. You was just a wee little thing. She died of complications from the pregnancy—not from you."

"Yeah but..." he struggled to choke back his tears, not wanting to cry in front of Luke. "I always thought..." 'how could he explain it? The secret pain he'd felt in his heart all these years?' "I always thought that if she was alive, she'd be angry or disappointed in me. 'Cuz she died 'cuz've me." His tears were multiplying, and Bo covered his eyes with his hands, trying to ignore Luke's strong hand squeezing his shoulder in empathy.

"Bo. Look at me," Brenda commanded in a gentle but firm tone. "Don't you know that the last thing your mama did before she died was look into your eyes? She loved you. You were her greatest accomplishment. She isn't mad at you. If anything, she's looking down from heaven, smiling down on a son she can be proud of. It weren't your fault, baby. It was just her time to go."

Bo nodded, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself. Looking up, he patted Luke's hand in unspoken thanks. In many ways, Luke was like his big brother, always had been. Even when he didn't have to be. And like always, Luke was there for him now, if just to show that he cared.

"You should go to bed Luke. Nancy Jane won't like it if ya got bags under your eyes." Luke smiled at the small joke. Nancy Jane, his latest (and steadiest) girlfriend, always told everyone that she loved his 'flashing blue eyes'. Bo always teased him for it.

"Yeah, I'm whupped...you gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine. You go."

His sleep-deprivated body ready to crash, Luke slowly made his way up to the guestroom and hit the hay. His last thought before drifting off was heartfelt empathy for his cousin, whom he'd never known to have carried such a burden about his mother's death. He wondered if Daisy felt the same way. Her mother, too, had died during her birth.

He was the lucky one, he guessed. At least he had some memories of his parents, who died when he was four. His dreams that night were filled with such memories.

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Bo asked finally, after he'd composed himself. It was humiliating, really. Breaking down like that, like a little kid, but he couldn't help it. He'd always secretly longed for a real mother—Aunt Martha had been the closest thing—and he'd always clung to her, grappling for her attention over Luke and Daisy's. He still remembered when she'd died. He had been eleven, and didn't understand. All he knew was that she was gone. He had curled up in a ball on his bed, sobbing for all he was worth. It took much coaxing from Jesse and Luke before he would get out.

Eventually, he and his cousins had gotten over the tragedy, and he had not experienced that same feeling of loss until now, talking about his mother. As for his father, well, he had always had Uncle Jesse and Luke to look up to. Now that he was going to hear about his father, Bo figured that this man could never to compare to his other two role models. But he was curious all the same.

"Well," Brenda began. "Robbie was utterly shattered at Annabelle's death. He didn't know what to do with himself, without her. God knows we couldn't help him, though we tried. Your Uncle Jesse did too, but he couldn't be consoled. Ended up an alcoholic. He'd asked Martha and Jesse to take you in, and I guess they adopted you?" Bo nodded.

Again the nagging thought: 'I'm not really a Duke...' Even though it didn't make any sense. 'Why did he keep thinking that?'

He watched as Brenda's eyes grew distant and misty. "Three years later, my John died in a plane crash. Robbie showed up at my door, clean-shaven and sober. We spent that whole night talking. He'd cleaned up, gone through AA, and worked as a trucker for some local company. Started sending me money and letters. Eventually we became kind of a couple. It was a rekindled love. We were never married—swore that marriage was a one-time thing, and ours were over."

"He talked about you a lot—carried a lot of guilt. He thought he'd let Annabelle down when he gave you to Jesse. I convinced him to drive to Hazzard to see you, but he came back disappointed. Said he saw you and your cousins playing in the yard, and you all sitting down with Jesse and Martha for supper. 'They all were so happy'; he'd told me. 'I couldn't bear to take him from that'. I think, after that, he found some measure of peace, knowing you were happy."

"He fell sick about two years ago—all those damn cigars—pardon my French. I always wanted him to quit, but I thought it was better than the alcohol. His last words to me were that he wanted me to find you, and bring you here to his funeral. He said it time you knew the truth. He wanted you to know that he'd done what he thought was best by you, and that he was sorry for any pain he'd caused you..." her voice broke, and she got up to grab a tissue from a box on the kitchen counter. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he got up to comfort her with a hug, realizing that she had truly loved Robbie, his father, this stranger.

"God, I miss him," she sobbed as he pulled her into a brotherly embrace. Quietly they grieved together, her for a love, him for a loss. And by the light of the morning dawn, they each had found some solace within their hearts.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviews...I enjoy knowing what you think of this story. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, or the song "It is Well" by Horatio G. Spafford. I only claim the plot.

Author's Note: Do I get the impression that some of you don't like Brenda? Hmmm. 'Cuz I never meant to portray her as a bad girl. But some people I guess just rub ya the wrong way. Anyway, the ACTION is coming at the end of this chapter, if you'll bear with me. As for the beginning, I gotta put up another TISSUE WARNING.

Chapter 6: Whatever My Lot

* * *

Luke woke up to rays of sunlight streaming through the window blinds of the Wheeler's guestroom windows. It was ten a.m.

Luke stretched, feeling refreshed after his 8-hour rest. Looking over to his left, he was surprised to see Bo's empty futon, looking the same as it had last night. He hadn't slept in it.

Padding downstairs in his pajama bottoms and white T-shirt, he was even more surprised to find Bo sprawled out on the couch downstairs, fully clothed and dead to the world.

He heard light footsteps approaching and turned to see Cindy walk in from the kitchen, flipping through an old magazine.

"Where'd you go last night?" he asked curiously.

"Home. I don't live here, remember? Came in this morning about eight to check on mom, and they were _still_ talking. Looked about ready to fall over. I made them both go to bed." She glanced over where Bo lay. "Guess he didn't quite make it."

"Guess not." Quietly Luke bent down and slid Bo's boots off of his feet, then grabbed a blanket off of the nearby armchair and gently laid it over the boy's sleeping form. Bo didn't stir.

"What time's the funeral?" He asked grimly, thinking of how hard it was going to be to get Bo up after such a long night.

"One. Don't worry, mom's got her alarm set for eleven. An' if all else fails, I'm here." Luke nodded. Then flushed with her next comment.

"Ya know...you're cuter in the daylight." Their eyes met for a quick moment, as Cindy looked a bit embarrassed by what she'd just blurted. But she recovered quickly. "Well, I gotta go run some errands so...I'll see ya." Then she hurried out of the room.

Luke turned to go back upstairs and get dressed, a small smile on his face. It wasn't the comment that had made him flush, but the immediate thought of Nancy Jane, his "steady" girlfriend, that came with it. "Bo's usually the one doin' most of the lady chasin'," he said to himself, then shook his head. 'What an odd trip they'd had'!

Balladeer: _Was it me, or was there somethin' special in that little look they just shared? Friends, somethin' tells me some romance is creepin' into this story._

At eleven o' clock Brenda awoke to her alarm, and was dressed and ready to go within half an hour. Luke and Cindy were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when she came in.

"Hi mom. How ya feeling?" Cindy greeted.

"Good as can be expected on three hours of sleep. Any coffee left?"

"Tons," Cindy answered, standing to pour her a cup. After taking a sip, Brenda noticed Luke.

"Well, Luke that tux sure makes you look sharp!" She exclaimed. Luke flushed again. Aside from his military uniform and Sunday church clothes, he was never this dressed up.

Balladeer: _Ya think Luke should just paint his face red for the rest of this trip? It's funny how women make ya feel uncomfortable like that, without meanin' to. Course, don't tell my gal I said that...I'd be _under_ the doghouse._

"Thank you, ma'am," he managed, trying to hide behind his coffee mug. "You look nice to."

"Well," she laughed dryly. "We all match, that's for sure. Funeral black." Cindy gave her a reassuring hug as Luke glanced at the clock. He was never good when it came to feelings.

"I better go wake up Bo," he said finally, escaping into the living room. He went over to the couch and gently shook his cousin awake.

"...mmmwha...?"

"Come on, Bo. Ya gotta get up. We got places to go today, remember?" Luke, understanding his cousin's sleeping habits, patiently waited for Bo to slowly sit up and get his wits.

"What time's it?" he asked in a thick, groggy voice.

"It's goin' on noon."

"Oh man..." Bo groaned and ran his hand through his tangled blonde curls. He shouldn't have stayed up so late—or early. He wasn't thinking about the funeral today. Standing unsteadily, he made his way for the stairs, hardly noticing Luke's firm hand against his back to help keep him moving up the steps.

Cindy and Brenda watched the scene from the kitchen doorway silently.

"Them two are special," Cindy said quietly.

"They're from good stock," Brenda replied, mostly talking about Bo being Robbie's son. Cindy gave her a look, wondering how her mother could think so highly of such a shady character as Robbie Johnson.

"I guess love is blind like that," she said, answering her own question.

"What?" Brenda didn't hear what she'd said.

"Nothing."

Balladeer: _Aren't ya happy the Duke family don't keep stuff inside like that? Eventually it all comes spillin' out on the table an' they got to talk about it. It's a shame more folk don't do that these days. _

Luke sat on his futon in the guestroom and waited there while Bo got his shower. He was hesitant to go back downstairs. He knew Brenda had brought up a lot of touchy memories for Bo, and it bothered him that she didn't even try to get him to bed earlier last night. She just seemed to think a little too much about her own hurting, rather than Bo's, and that irked Luke. She'd seemed nice enough last night, but couldn't she see the weight that her words had put on him? He looked terrible! And she didn't seem to care. Didn't even ask about him lying there on the couch this morning. Didn't even bother to make sure he got upstairs to bed last night. The more Luke thought about it, the more protective fury for his cousin welled within him.

Ten minutes later Bo walked back in the room, dressed in his dress pants and shirt, vigorously towel-drying his hair. He looked a little better, save for the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey. How'd it go last night?" Luke flinched, not meaning to have the words tumble out of his mouth so interrogation-like.

"Fine. We talked. It went better than I thought, actually."

"Really." Bo turned at the unbelieving tone in Luke's voice.

"Yeah, really. Why?"

"Well, gee. I only found ya on the couch this mornin' dead to the world. Cindy told me ya were still up talkin' at eight this mornin'!" Luke couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Bo frowned.

"We was catchin' up, Luke. Gosh, will ya lay off? You're the one who wanted me to talk to her." Luke sighed. He had to remind himself that he wasn't mad at Bo, just concerned at him and Brenda's irresponsibility.

"You're right. An' I'm glad ya got stuff sorted out. I just...want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine. I feel a lot better, in fact. Feel like I kinda know the guy now, ya know?" Luke nodded. Maybe he'd been wrong.

"In fact," Bo continued, "I think I was wrong about her. I don't hate her no more, anyway. She seems like a nice lady." Luke chuckled at the way Bo seemed to read his mind. "What?"

"Nothin' it's just..." He noticed how Bo was struggling with his tie. "You're doin' that backwards." Frustrated, Bo pulled it off and held it out to his older cousin.

"Here, you do it then. Maybe you can get the dang thing on." This made Luke laugh even more, thinking, 'Eighteen years old an' I still gotta practically dress him...'

* * *

It was a short service. Few people showed, mostly old drinking/gambling buddies of Robbie's, and some of Brenda's friends. Bo cringed inwardly every time Brenda introduced him.

"Oh, did you meet Robbie's son? This here's Bo Duke, from down in Hazzard County." The person would always get wide-eyed and say, "Oh! I didn't know Robbie had a son!" Then, the inevitable, "You look just like him!" It unnerved him to be identified in that way with the strange man lying in the coffin at the front of the church. He was afraid to go near it, much less look inside. Afraid that it'd be like looking in a mirror...and that he wouldn't like what he saw.

When the pastor spoke, it was clear that he hadn't known Robbie at all, and just gave the general ta-do. Bo was disappointed and zoned, staring at the opened casket. 'That was my father,' he silently repeated, and kept thinking how strange that was. He wished he could've known him. Longed for just one game of catch with the football, just one toss of the baseball. Just one chance to be able to say, "I love you, dad." But it wasn't meant to be.

Looking up, Bo noticed the colorful stained glass cross on the window, the sunlight shining through. Immediately, the familiar words to one of Uncle Jesse's favorite hymns came to his mind:

When peace, like a river, attendeth my way,  
When sorrows like sea billows roll;  
Whatever my lot, Thou has taught me to say,  
It is well, it is well, with my soul.

It is well, with my soul,  
It is well, with my soul,  
It is well, it is well, with my soul.

Though Satan should buffet, though trials should come,  
Let this blest assurance control,  
That Christ has regarded my helpless estate,  
And hath shed His own blood for my soul.

My sin, oh, the bliss of this glorious thought!  
My sin, not in part but the whole,  
Is nailed to the cross, and I bear it no more,  
Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, O my soul!

For me, be it Christ, be it Christ hence to live:  
If Jordan above me shall roll,  
No pang shall be mine, for in death as in life  
Thou wilt whisper Thy peace to my soul.

But, Lord, 'tis for Thee, for Thy coming we wait,  
The sky, not the grave, is our goal;  
Oh trump of the angel! Oh voice of the Lord!  
Blessèd hope, blessèd rest of my soul!

And Lord, haste the day when my faith shall be sight,  
The clouds be rolled back as a scroll;  
The trump shall resound, and the Lord shall descend,  
Even so, it is well with my soul.

It seemed fitting. Talking about how even though you may be hurting, there are people who care. And even though the world be tearing upside down, you still can have peace. Bo may not have had a father in his life, but he realized that God had given him other people like Uncle Jesse, Luke, and even Cooter, to look up to instead. And he had Daisy, and many friends, and even a few enemies who were still like friends, to make up for not having a father. So it was alright. _He_ was alright. And he would be alright, even though his father lay dead before him.

As for Luke, he kept glancing over at Bo to see how he was doing, but he seemed okay. Silently he once again thanked God that his parents died when he was young—too young to understand the loss.

After the service, the choir stood to sing 'Amazing Grace', and Bo turned to see tears streaming down Brenda's face. Looking around the room, he realized that she was the only one shedding tears for Robbie Johnson, and his heart swelled.

Luke sat next to Cindy, who kept dabbing at her eyes.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"I hate funerals," she blubbered, laying her head against his shoulder. He did his best to comfort her, and being a Duke boy, enjoyed every minute of it.

As the service ended, Bo and Luke were the last to walk up to the casket. Luke stood back, giving Bo some space. He watched as Bo stared down at his father's form; then, with a trembling hand, reached down and brushed it across the man's cold, wrinkled cheek. It was hard, looking down at the still, pallid form, surely a mere shadow of what Robbie must have been. Bo hoped he was resting peacefully. "Bye daddy," he whispered, saying his goodbye. Then he turned away and moved on.

As Bo and Luke headed for the door of the church, as Brenda and Cindy were waiting outside, they were stopped by two businessmen.

"'Scuse us, but which one of you is Robbie Johnson's son?" the dark haired one asked.

"That'd be me, Bo Duke," Bo said, shaking his hand.

"My name's Mr. Fowler. I'm a lawyer. We were wondering if you were in need of legal representation?" Bo looked over at Luke, confused.

"Uh, no sir. If you're askin' do I want a lawyer, I can't think what for."

"Well, for the will of course." Luke stepped forward, then, question in his eyes.

"What will?"

"Well the will Mr. Johnson left you, of course."

"Uh, sir, I'm not sure what ya want...I don't know nothin' 'bout no will," Bo answered with a frown.

Luke caught a quick glint of anger in the man's eyes, masked by a friendly grin, and his guard went up.

"Well, if there does turn out to be a will, you will contact us, right?" He handed Bo a business card and walked off with his partner.

"Uh...yes sir. Much obliged," Bo called after him, surprised when Luke tore the card from his hands.

"Somethin's rotten in Denmark," Luke said after inspecting it thoroughly.

"What?"

Balladeer: _Obviously, 'ole Bo ain't familiar with Shakespeare. Those suits gave me a 'quiver in my liver', as Roscoe would say. Them boys better be on their toes._

"Those guys there, somethin' wasn't right about 'em," Luke said as they walked over to Cindy's car. (She'd driven them to the church).

"Whaddaya mean?"

"They just seem like they got somethin' up their sleeves," Luke insisted. Bo chuckled.

"Luke, they're lawyers, of course they got somethin' up their sleeves." Luke wouldn't answer, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"So what do ya think, Jake? I mean, the kid said there wasn't no will," said the light haired businessman once they were outside the church.

"He coulda been lyin'," Jake, the dark haired man and obvious leader, answered. Both were dressed well and were clean cut and shaven so no one would suspect them for anything but what they said they were.

"Well, what if he ain't lyin'?"

"Just trust me Tom," Jake answered in a low voice. "We'll get that fifty grand Johnson owed us one way or another."

Balladeer: _Uh-oh. Luke's hunch was right. Somethin' is rotten in Savannah, an' it ain't the paper factory. Y'all stick around, 'cuz this is 'bout to get sticky._

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I lied. The action isn't in this chapter...but it's in the next, I promise! I had to leave ya with a cliffy so you'll come back for more! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you, faithful reviewers! You keep me writing! Finally, here is the action. Rated T for violence. Don't forget to review at the end! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Ultimatum

* * *

Later that night Bo, Luke, Cindy, and Brenda were all sitting around the kitchen table, finishing up a delicious ham and cabbage crock-pot meal the pastor's wife had brought over for them shortly after the funeral.

Luke was pleased to see Bo acting like himself again; joking, laughing, and flashing that snake charming, ice-melting grin that Luke was so used to. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and his lighthearted banter helped ease some of Brenda and Cindy's grief. The blanket of tension that had encompassed the Wheeler house for the past two days seemed to have lifted, if only for a short while.

Despite the good meal and hearty conversation going on around him, Luke couldn't concentrate. He couldn't stop thinking about those two businessmen at the church. Every time their image came to his mind, his heart filled with dread.

"Hey Bo, lemme see that business card," he said suddenly. Bo obliged, sliding the rectangular paper out of his shirt pocket and handing it to his cousin.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching Luke's eyebrows furrow into a frown.

"Just like I thought. This card ain't legit."

"What?" Bo snatched it from Luke's grasp, bending his head down to examine it.

"Lookee there," Luke pointed. "There ain't no address; no fax."

"So? There's a phone number." Luke shook his head.

"These guys said they was lawyers, which means they gotta work at some professional firm 'round here."

"Well it says, 'Fowler and Weston, Attorneys at Law'," Bo read, giving Luke a confused frown.

"You ever heard of 'em?" Luke asked Brenda.

"Never. An' I've lived here my whole life."

"Maybe they're new," suggested Cindy.

"Yeah, but they'd have to have an address—this thing don't even look official," Luke insisted.

"Well, what did these lawyers want, anyway?" inquired Brenda as she gathered dishes to put in the sink.

"They was askin' me if Robbie had a will. I told 'em no, an' that was it," Bo answered. Neither Duke boy saw her eyes widen in shock and fear as she rinsed the dishes in the sink, her back turned toward them.

"Yeah, you told 'em no, an' they didn't seem to like that answer," Luke said grimly.

"What're you sayin', Luke?"

"I'm sayin' I don't think those guys were real lawyers."

"Well, there's one way to find out," Cindy cut in. "You call that number and I'll look up the firm in the yellow pages."

"Right," Luke grabbed up the business card and headed to the phone. The others waited anxiously as he dialed, then waited as the line rang...and rang...and rang. Finally he hung up. "No answer."

"And I can't find 'Fowler and Weston' in the yellow pages," Cindy said, setting the phone book on the table and closing it.

"So now what?" asked Bo.

"I...dunno."

Balladeer: _Uh-oh. Time to sell my chicken farm. 'Ole Luke done finally not know somethin'. Last time he admitted to not knowin' somethin', the sky practically fell down. Actually, it was a tornado, but it sounds better with a little exaggeration._

"Um...I got something I got to say," Brenda said slowly, sitting down at the end of the table. All eyes were on her as she struggled to get her words out through stammering lips.

"One thing I didn't tell you about Robbie...he uh, he...gambled. A lot. More than most men, I suppose. And he...probably lost a ton of money..."

"Probably?" Luke repeated, forcing her to be brutally honest.

"Well...he told me he'd had some trouble with these two guys...he lost...a lot."

"How much?" Cindy prompted. Brenda squeezed her eyes shut as she said the amount.

"Fifty Thousand dollars."

"Fifty Thousand dollars!" Bo exclaimed.

"Holy smoke," Luke echoed, running a hand through his hair. He exhaled loudly. "Tell me he paid it back," he said in a pleading voice, but he knew better.

"He died penniless. So far in debt he had creditors breathing down his neck 'til the day he died," Brenda said dourly. Then the reality of what Luke was saying hit her. "Are you insinuating...?"

"Did you know any of the people he gambled with? Did they know you?" Luke asked intently.

"Yes, some. But surely you don't think that they'd..."

"For Fifty grand? You can bet your life they would," Luke's voice was rough with anxiousness and anger.

"Wait. Are you saying that those two businessmen you met at the church were really gamblers who are lookin' to get their money back?" Cindy asked.

Balladeer: _That girl catches on fast._

"It's possible. An' if that is who they are, then Bo's in big trouble."

"Why me?" Bo asked, suddenly frightened by the worry in Luke's eyes.

"'Cause you're the next of kin. That's why they asked if you had a will. They think you got the money."

"Well, I'll just have to explain to 'em that I don't got the money."

"Oh, that'll go over real well," Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, what m'I supposed to do!" Bo's voice squeaked like it usually did when he was nervous or afraid.

"Now just hold on, here. Nobody's got to jump to conclusion's here, all right? We've all had a long day, an' I for one, have to go to work tomorrow. We can't do anything about Luke's _hunch_," Cindy emphasized the word 'hunch' as if she didn't believe him. "Until tomorrow. When it's daylight. Until then, I want y'all to get to bed." She leaned over and kissed Brenda on the cheek. "I'll drop by after work tomorrow. Call me if there's trouble, 'kay? An' I better not find anybody sleeping on that couch tomorrow, either. Y'all got beds for that," She called, winking at Bo as she walked out the door.

And then there were three.

"Well. Guess she's right. Ain't nothin' we can do now," Luke said quietly.

"I'm sorry, boys. I didn't mean for you to walk into all this mess," Brenda apologized.

"Aw, s'okay, Brenda," Bo chuckled slightly. "Trouble is me an' Luke's specialty." She smiled, then sighed.

"I'm going to bed. You boys don't stay up too late, ya hear? You'll need to be alert for tomorrow so we can figure out what's going on."

"Yes ma'am," the boys agreed simultaneously, watching as she headed to her bedroom in the back first floor of the house.

"We'd best call Jesse," Luke said after a short silence.

* * *

"_Duke residence."_

"Uncle Jesse?"

"_Bo! How're ya doin', son?"_

"I'm doin' fine, uh...how're you?" Bo ducked as Luke went to cuff him in the head. He'd told him to act natural. Askin' how Uncle Jesse was doin' was not natural.

_"We're good, we're good. We was wonderin' when ya'd call. It's near ten o'clock, don't you boys ever sleep?"_

"Uh, yeah, we was just headin' to bed after we talk to you." Bo paused, not knowing what to say. Why did Luke make him do the talking? "How's Daisy?" Luke went to slap him again, and this time Jesse heard the scuffle through the phone. He paused; knowing something was wrong, but not knowing what.

"_Bo? Daisy's just fine. We miss ya. Ya sure you boys is okay?"_

"Yessir, Uncle Jesse, we're fine as wine," Bo said nervously. Luke groaned. It was hopeless. Obviously Bo didn't know how to act natural.

"_Uh-huh. You sure there's nothin' you ain't tellin' me?"_

"No sir," Bo answered quickly, then found his escape. "Hey, Luke wants to talk to ya, here he is!" He fumbled the receiver into Luke's protesting hands, then shrugged and stepped away. Lying to Uncle Jesse was not his specialty.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse," Luke greeted in a friendly voice. He wasn't prepared for the response.

_"Lukas Duke, you better start spillin' the beans right now! I know your a-hidin' somethin' from me an' ya know I hate bein' in the dark! If you don't tell me what's goin' on right now, I'll drive over there to Savannah an' tan both your hides right over my knee! An' I can do it, too!"_

"Uh...hold on Uncle Jesse, lemme get my thoughts straight." Luke sighed. "Okay, there're these guys..." So Luke told Jesse what had transpired in the past 24 hours, ignoring taunting glares from Bo across the room.

"_So what're you gonna do?"_

"We don't know yet. We weren't gonna plan nothin' 'til daylight."

_"Well, you just remember to be careful, an' watch out for Bo. We love ya, an' we'll be a-prayin' for ya. Keep in touch."_

"Will do. Love you, Uncle Jesse. Bye." Luke hung up and slumped against the wall. He turned to Bo in mock anger.

"If you ever do that to me again I'll give you a whuppin' ya won't ever forget." Bo smiled innocently.

"All I did was act natural, just like ya told me. You was the one who told Jesse everythin'." Luke shook his head.

"I know, an' I'll never hear the end of it, will I? Come on, I'm beat. Let's get to bed." Bo chuckled and followed him up the steps. Both boys oblivious to the two familiar-looking men in a car out front, justwaiting for the last house light to flicker off.

* * *

"That's it. It's all dark. Let's go," said Tom Weston as he reached for the door handle of the battered four-door car.

"Wait, you idiot! We gotta make sure they're asleep. Give 'em an hour," Jake Fowler replied irritably.

One hour later they quietly stepped out onto the street and made their way over to the side of the Wheeler house.

"Here, put this on," Jake ordered, handing Tom a black ski mask. He put one on as well, and then they pulled out a crowbar and screwdriver and began to shimmy open the living room window. Once done, they stepped inside and headed straight for Brenda's back room like they owned the place.

* * *

Brenda awoke with a jerk as a cold hand clamped over her mouth. In the dark, she couldn't see who it belonged to, but the voice chilled her to the bone.

"Don't scream." She was roughly rolled onto her side and felt her hands being tied behind her.

Whimpering, she asked, "What do you want?"

"Tell us where the boys are sleepin'," the man who'd covered her mouth demanded. She pursed her lips and lied.

"They aren't here. They're at a hotel." She winced as the man behind her violently tightened the ropes against her wrists.

"Don't lie, lady. It'll only make it worse," he hissed by her ear.

"Where's your daughter, Brenda?" the first man asked casually. "She still work at Big Mama's?"

"You...you leave her alone!" Brenda whispered frantically, unable to fight the man who was now tying her ankles together.

"Where are the Duke boys?" the man demanded. "Tell me and I promise not go near little Cindy-Lou."

"They're...t-they're upstairs..." she was silenced as a tight handkerchief was pulled around her mouth. Then men exited quickly, and she was left with her guilty tears.

Balladeer: _Don't ya just hate ultimatums? Either way, ya lose. Recognize those baddies? Uh-huh. Wake up boys, trouble's comin' with a capital 'T'._

Jake and Tom stealthily made their way upstairs and crept to the guestroom where the boys slept, unaware of the coming danger.

* * *

Luke, whose futon was closest to the door, was the first approached, waking up violently to a hand clamped tightly over his mouth and a cold object pressed into his side.

"Don't move or blondie dies," he said in a menacing voice. Luke raised his hands in surrender, glancing over across the room where Bo was being awakened in the same manner. A light was flicked on, illuminating the intruders, who were tall men in black ski masks.

"What do ya want with us?" Bo demanded angrily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Only what's rightfully ours, that bein' the 50 grand your old man took from us." The boys looked at each other in shock, suddenly fully alert. Luke had been right!

"We don't got it," Luke said sternly. The first man pulled his handgun into plain view and the other followed suit.

"You ain't even Robbie's son, so shut it!" Tom growled.

"You leave him outta this, then," Bo said defiantly. He refused to flinch when Jake went over and pressed the barrel of the pistol right in his chest.

"You ain't makin' the rules, hayseed. Now. Where's the money?"

"I told ya I don't got it," Bo insisted, hating how his voice sounded like a whine.

"Hey, Jake, maybe he wasn't lyin' about that will," Tom called from across the room. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Luke's brain as he realized who the intruders were. He kept it to himself, though, for now, and wondered if Bo recognized them.

"It don't matter. I'm gonna have that money, one way or another,"Jake glared at Bo, then flicked his arm up and fired the gun right next tothe boy'sear. Bo cried out in pain, clutching the side of his head and falling sideways ontothe floor.

A hollow 'thud' sounded as the bullet got stuck in the wall, and Jake lifted his head up and screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHERE IS IT!"

"I toldya...I don't know!" Bo shouted, grimacing at the throbbing pain in his ear. He pulled his hand away, and was surprised to see blood. He'd ruptured his eardrum.

"He doesn't have the money, how many times do we gotta tell ya!" Luke yelled, jumping to his feet. Before he could reach Bo's side though, Tom slammed the butt of his pistol on the back of Luke's head, watching with a dry smile as he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Balladeer: _I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'd be hidin' under the covers 'til this thing's over. Them boys mean business._

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hmmm...my reviews have gone down, methinks. Maybe I can get some more this time 'round. Thanks to all who do review...your words keep me writing!

Chapter 8: Puzzle

* * *

The pain—it felt like somebody jammed a giant cue-tip into his ear. Bo's eyes watered as sounds swirled around in his head...he realized with alarm that he couldn't hear anything out of his right ear. He heard shouting to his left and saw Luke moving toward him, then crumple to the floor, unmoving. There Tom stood, holding his pistol high and grinning wickedly. Bo saw his eyes and at once recognized them as belonging to one of the lawyers from the church.

"I know who you are! Y'all ain't really lawyers at all!" he said accusingly, hand still clamped tightly over his right ear.

"Well, well. Look who finally recognized us," Jake commented dryly. "Now I don't got to tell you that I'm losin' my patience. We _want_ that money. We get it, or your buddy here dies."

Desperation filled Bo's voice. "I told ya I don't have the money!"

"Well, then you better get it!" Jake yelled. "We'll give ya three days. Hear me? _Three days_! On Wednesday we're gonna call here, and if you don't answer, we're gonna go after your family. Startin' with Brenda, then Cindy, then _him_..." he nudged Luke's still form with his boot. "And don't think for a minute we can't track ya down with the rest of your family." He stepped forward and knelt down to glare Bo right in the eyes. "And if you try and trick us, hayseed, you'd best stock up on the tombstones, because we won't rest 'til you're the only livin' kin you got. You understand me boy?" Bo nodded, jaw set. "Good. Remember...three days. Let's go, Tom."

They disappeared like thieves in the night. As soon as they left the room, Bo scrambled to Luke's side.

"Luke? Luke! Come on, wake up, cousin!" With his ear injury, Bo couldn't tell how loud he was yelling, but it must have been pretty deafening, judging from the scrunched-up look on Luke's face as he came to.

"Ya gotta yell like that? I ain't deaf, ya know," he mumbled as he slowly sat up.

"Are you alright?" Bo asked urgently.

"Yeah...wait, where'd they go?" Luke craned his sore neck to look about the room. "What happened? Are you okay?" Bo almost chuckled. Even with a head injury, Luke was still as protective as ever.

"They left. I don't know where. How's your head?" Luke put his hand back where he was hit and winced.

"Sore but I'll live." He stopped abruptly, and his piercing blue eyes got wide. "Holy smoke, where's Brenda?" Bo's mouth dropped open. 'How could they have forgotten her?'

"Go check on Brenda," Luke ordered, giving Bo a shove.

Bo stumbled out of the room, trying to ignore the intense throbbing in his bleeding ear. He took the steps downstairs two at a time, practically running over to Brenda's room. The door was ajar, and there was nothing but silence. Dreading what he would find, Bo took a deep breath and gently pushed open the door.

There, lying on the floor bound and gagged, was Brenda. He hurried to her side, mumbling a quick "sorry", when he startled her.

"You okay?" he asked after untying her and removing the gag. Tears streamed from her eyes and her face was pale--she was terribly shaken.

"Oh! Bo! I thought you boys were dead! Oh my—I'm so sorry, believe me I never meant..."

"Easy, easy. They're gone, it's okay," her high-pitched wailing was making his ear hurt even more, and Bo did his best to get her calm. "They left. Everythin's okay now."

"W-where's Luke?" She asked as she regained her composure.

"Upstairs. He got hit over the head pretty hard." Wordlessly she followed him upstairs.

When they reached the top landing, they found Luke teetering on his feet, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"Hey, sit down 'fore ya fall down, cousin," Bo instructed, easing Luke to the floor.

"S'Brenda okay?"

"I'm fine—oh here let me turn on some lights." As the hallway lights flickered alive, Luke caught a glimpse of the side of Bo's head and frowned.

"What the heck happened to your ear?"

"Oh, uh, that Jake guy shot his gun right near my ear. Hurts like heck." Luke leaned forward and peered at the injury.

"Can ya hear out of it?" Bo grimaced.

"Not really."

"That's it, you boys are going to a hospital. Wait here while I get dressed," Brenda ordered, scurrying downstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later she found herself in a waiting room, reflecting on all that had happened and waiting for news on the boys. It was her fault, she knew. If only she had admitted to knowing Tom and Jake from the start, this wouldn't have happened. Now the boys were hurt, her house was a wreck, the police were involved, and she had put herself and many other innocent people in danger.

Finally, she stood as Luke walked out of the exam room area, followed by a doctor.

"Hello Ms. Wheeler, I'm Dr. White. Your nephew here has a slight concussion, but nothing serious. He should take it easy for a while, and I gave him some pain medication." Brenda didn't bother to correct about the 'nephew' part. He turned to Luke. "Experiencing slight dizziness, headaches, and some nausea is normal. If the pain gets too bad, or these symptoms worsen, come back here right away."

"Right, thanks doc. How's my cousin?" Luke prompted.

"Dr. Lanford is running some tests on him now. He should be back in a few minutes." As the doctor walked off, Luke turned to Brenda with accusing eyes.

"We need to talk." She bit her lip, anticipating Luke's speech. She followed him over to a window as he folded his arms and looked out at the lightening sky.

"Well?" she asked. Was that anger in his eyes? Hurt? She couldn't tell.

"You knew them, didn't you?" She nodded slowly.

"Jake Fowler and Tom Griffin. They used to be buddies with Robbie. That is, until they flew out to Las Vegas and let him 'borrow' their money. Robbie played well and won big, but then blew it all, and came home broke. Jake and Tom were miffed, to say the least, and wouldn't stop bugging him about it. Robbie'd always make some excuse, and they'd go away.

"When word got out that he was sick, the boys got worried they'd never get their cash, and started getting real mean. Guess greed took over, then. Last time Robbie saw them he was on his deathbed...I didn't know they'd gotten into the house. There was shouting, and I threatened to call the police. They left, but the argument had left its toll on Robbie—he was scared for me, I know. Somehow I'd hoped that after he died they'd go away. Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, guess so," Luke replied evenly. "How could a guy blow fifty grand?"

"He just never quit. Always thought he could do more. Never did, though. I didn't even know that it was that much money, though." Then, as if realizing her situation for the first time cried, "What am I gonna do?"

"Don't suppose ya got fifty grand layin' around here somewhere?"

"Heavens no." Luke sighed.

"Well, we gotta get it somehow. Bo's life depends on it."

Balladeer: _Now, I don't think they know that the bad guys already told Bo he had to get the money in three days. Huh. This thing's got more twists than a rollercoaster ride._

Just then Dr. Lanford walked out, holding a manila folder in his hands.

"For Bo Duke?"

"How is he?" Luke asked as he and Brenda stepped forward.

"Well he definitely ruptured his eardrum," the doctor said grimly.

"What's that mean?" asked Brenda.

"He told me that a gun went off near his ear, which has caused a tear in his eardrum. I cleaned it out pretty good, but it's quite painful. The real bad news, though, is that he can't hear out of that ear."

"You sayin' he's deaf?" Luke asked.

"No, not necessarily. In most cases, hearing loss is only temporary. What we really have to watch for is infection. I gave him some painkillers and an antibiotic, but you'll have to keep an eye on him for a while.

Also, he's showing signs of exhaustion—told me he's only had about five hours of sleep in the past two or three days. That is simply not healthy. He needs some serious rest."

"Can we see him?" Luke asked.

"Certainly. We're not admitting him, so you're all free to go home." As they entered Bo's room they were surprised to see a cop standing there.

"Ma'am, are you Ms. Wheeler? I need to ask you a few questions privately, please." They stepped outside, and Luke went to sit in a nearby armchair.

"How's the head?" Bo asked, buttoning his shirt. (The nurse made him take it off while she was cleaning out his ear, so he didn't get blood on it).

"Alright. How's the ear?"

"Fine. I just wanna get back an' get to bed. I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too. Hey Bo?"

"Yeah?" Luke sat up straighter, wanting to watch Bo's reaction to what he was about to say.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" Bo froze for a moment, hastily thinking up an alternate story.

"Nothin'. Lot of yellin'. Then they just run off. Guess they finally believed I didn't have that money."

Balladeer: _That boy is baaad liar. Thing is, why didn't he just tell the truth? Somethin' tells me Bo's got somethin' up his sleeve. An' I hate bein' left in the dark._

"Guys like that don't just forget fifty grand, Bo," Luke said in a patronizing tone.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it right now, 'kay Luke?" Bo said, rubbing his tired eyes. Luke dropped the subject only out of empathy for his young cousin's condition. The conversation could wait.

* * *

They didn't get back home until nearly 4 a.m., and the boys went right up to the guestroom and collapsed, exhausted. Brenda conked out on the couch a little later.

When Luke finally awoke around nine, he was met with a splitting headache. He stumbled out to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, downed two painpills, and headed back out to the bedroom. It was then that he noticed Bo's made-up futon, a white paper folded neatly on the pillow. Opening it up, Luke's chest tightened as he read the words, hastily written in Bo's familiar chicken scratch.

_Luke,_

_Don't worry about me. I gotta do something. Don't follow me, neither, or else other people could get hurt. If I ain't back by Wednesday, go home and get Jesse and Daisy and run. Go in the Witness Protection Program, or something. Sorry but it's my responsibility. _

_Love,_

Bo 

"Oh no," Luke breathed, a sinking feeling in his gut. Bo had run off in the night, though for what Luke couldn't fathom. And he had no idea what to do, where to look, or why his cousin had done something so foolish.

Balladeer: _Ya know, this reminds me of a_ _broken jigsaw puzzle, with the pieces strewn out all over the floor._ _An' 'ole Luke don't even got a picture to go by. Friends, this is a pickle._

* * *

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter was SO hard to write! I'm _still_ not totally happy with it. I couldn't even agree with myself on a title. But I had to post it sometime, so...here it is. I apologize for any mistakes.

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9: Sins of the Father (Grateful Darkness)

* * *

As much as Bo had wanted to sleep that night, he couldn't. Jake Fowler's threats kept ringing in his mind: _"We'll go after your family...don't think we can't track ya down...ya got three days..."_

He lay motionless in his bed for nearly an hour, wracking his tired brain. He never should have let Luke come with him; now his whole family was in danger, Brenda and Cindy too. Maybe he never should've even come to Savannah. This whole thing was just one big mess.

Bo sighed and shifted on the futon to stare out the window at the twisted limbs belonging to the old Oak tree in Brenda's backyard. As he watched the dark shadows dance across the windowpanes, a thought came to him. Robbie was his father, and like it or not, he had a debt to pay. It was his responsibility to clear his father's name, and his alone, regardless of the conditions.

Sitting up in bed, Bo's heart was filled with determination. He _had_ to get that money. He refused to let his family suffer because of his father's mistake. Bo was going to make it right. And he was going to have to do it alone. He glanced guiltily across the room at the sleeping form of his cousin. Luke had asked him earlier what had happened after he'd been knocked out, and Bo refused to tell him. It wasn't Luke's responsibility. Robbie was _his_ father; his problem. In Bo's eyes it was unfair to even expect Luke to get caught up in this mess and possibly hurt. He'd already been hurt. No, Bo had to do this alone.

Dressing in the dark as quietly as possible, Bo tried to form a plan. Where in the world would he get fifty thousand dollars? The answer wasn't easy, as there was only one man Bo had ever known who could possess that kind of cash. And that man was the one and only J.D. Hogg.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen off of a nearby desk, he quickly scribbled a note to Luke. Later, he wouldn't even remember what he had written. His mind was going so fast he could hardly concentrate, and he was so tired that his hand was shaking the entire time. He didn't know what to say, so he kept it brief, hoping he hadn't left any clues in his words that Luke would pick up on and follow him.

After hesitating another moment wondering whether he was doing the right thing, he slipped downstairs and grabbed the keys to the General off of the kitchen table. As he pulled out of the parking space out on the street, he shot one last glance up at Brenda's house. Then, pursing his lips in resolution, he sped off into the dawn.

* * *

"Brenda!" Luke's voice was urgent as he gently shook the older woman's shoulder to wake her. 

"L-Luke? What's wrong?" She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Bo's gone."

"What!" Instantly she was awake, eyes wide in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He ain't here. He left sometime last night. Did you hear him leave?"

"No, or I would've stopped him. Where did he go?" Luke sighed and handed her the note.

"I don't know. He left that on his pillow." She scanned the paper and gasped.

"Oh Lord...Jake and Tom must've threatened him or something. He sounds afraid for your family." Luke nodded.

"That's what I reckon. But he mentioned Wednesday...why Wednesday?" Brenda just shrugged.

"Dang it all...if he just woulda talked to me last night...!" Luke exclaimed, frustrated. "I don't even know where to look for him!" Brenda watched him for a moment, then stood up with a sigh.

"Well. You'd best eat some breakfast before ya go searching. You'll be no good going on an empty stomach." Reluctantly Luke followed her out to the kitchen, then sat and waited at the table while she fixed them some eggs.

"A police officer is coming here at noon. He's a deputy under the sheriff I talked to at the hospital," she informed Luke as she leaned over the stove.

"Why?"

"Well, after I told him what happened, he wanted an on-duty officer to stay at the house until Jake and Tom are arrested."

"Did you tell him 'bout the money?" Luke asked hopefully. He knew that not all cops were as dimwitted as Roscoe and Enos. Maybe the law could help them.

"Of course not," she replied. "They'd ask too many questions." Luke's face fell.

"What did you tell him?"

"That they were robbers who broke in and that you boys tried to stop them." Luke exhaled loudly.

"Ya shoulda told him the truth—they could've helped us!" He was surprised when Brenda turned to snap at him.

"No. They only would've made it worse. I don't need the fuzz around here, poking their business where it don't belong."

"Sounds like you got somethin' to hide," Luke said, cocking his head to the side and folding his arms across his chest.

Brenda's back was to him, and he watched her shoulders slump in defeat. "It's just that...well...Robbie wasn't the most law-abidin' men in the world. He got away with most of the stuff he did. I just...don't want to throw mud on his name."

"_Mom."_ Cindy's exasperated voice preceded her through the kitchen doorway.

"Cindy! When did you get here? I thought you had to work today," Brenda said, surprised.

"I called off after my friend Madison, who just happens to work as a nurse up at Savannah Memorial Hospital, called me this morning an' told me y'all went up there late last night. Now what the heck is goin' on? Why didn't you call me?" So Brenda explained everything that had happened the night before, including Bo's disappearance that morning, and showed her the note he'd left.

"That's terrible! Where could he have gone? Ya don't think Jake an' Tom have him, do you?"

"I never thought of that," Luke said slowly. "Shoot, I just wish I could think straight!"

"Now hold on, he wrote that he had to go do somethin'...do you think he could've gone somewhere to try an' get the money?"

Balladeer: _That girl ain't half-bad._

"It's possible...the only thing we can do is wait for that deputy to get here an' explain everythin' to him. Maybe he can help."

"But..." Brenda tried to protest, still thinking of Robbie.

"Mom! Robbie is _dead_, okay? Bo is the one we have to help right now. An' if it means airin' out some of Robbie's dirty old laundry, then we have to do it. Remember you promised him that you'd tell Bo the truth? Well, it's time that it all comes out. I'm sure Robbie would rather be known for what he was than have his son die because of what he wasn't." There was silence after her speech, as she put her hand on Brenda's arm and searched her eyes.

"Okay...okay," Brenda agreed finally. Luke gave a quick nod and patted Cindy on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He turned to Brenda. "Can I use your car? I can at least look for him myself until that deputy gets here."

"Sure; keys are on the table."

Balladeer: _So Luke's goin' out to look for Bo. Problem is, Bo ain't even in Savannah anymore. An' if that deputy tries to get ahold of Jake an' Tom to cut a deal, which is what Luke's hopin', it'll blow everythin'. Which means biiiig trouble for everybody. Funny how ya can think you're helpin' when you're really only makin' things worse. _

* * *

Bo could hardly keep his eyes open. He was traveling along highway 9, heading into Choctaw County, when he began to nod off. It wasn't until he was jerked awake by the frantic honk of car horns as he blatantly ran a red light that he decided to stop for awhile. He pulled over at a small diner and bought some coffee. He'd been driving for nearly two hours and was now only a few miles from Hazzard. It was 8 a.m. He wondered if Luke was awake yet, and if he'd started searching for him. 

The throbbing in his ear had subsided a bit, to Bo's relief, but he still couldn't hear anything out of it. It made his head feel fuzzy and his thinking slow. Or maybe that was the lack of sleep? Briefly he considered calling Uncle Jesse, just to hear the comforting sound of the old man's voice, but then what would he say? Unless he played it like nothing was wrong. That is, if Luke hadn't already called and told him about Bo's running off.

Eventually Bo's homesickness won out, and he went to use the payphone.

"_Duke residence."_

"Uncle Jesse, its Bo."

"_Bo? I wasn't expectin' ya to call 'til later. Somethin' wrong?"_

"No, it's just...well, I miss ya." There was a pause on the other line as Jesse took note of the weariness in Bo's voice. Something _was_ wrong.

"_Well, we miss ya too, Bo. When're you boys expectin' be home?"_

"Um...I ain't sure." He shifted uncomfortably. How much had Luke told Jesse yesterday? He couldn't remember the conversation.

"_Have ya decided what to do 'bout them two lawyer fellas?"_ Jesse asked carefully.

"Uh, yeah...they wasn't lawyers, they was Robbie's old enemies. They want fifty thousand dollars."

_"Fifty thousand dollars! How in the world are ya gonna get that kind of money? Have ya talked to the police?"_ Bo shut his eyes. This had been a bad idea.

"Um, yeah...Luke's hatchin' up a plan right now...listen—I gotta go." Jesse didn't want to hang up, fearing from the sound of Bo's voice and the dread growing deep in his heart that it could be the last time he ever spoke his youngest again.

"_Wait! Uh...ain't ya gonna tell me any more than that?"_

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse I can't...just...please be careful, okay? I love you. Tell Daisy."

"_I will...now you be careful too, Bo. We love ya."_ All that answered him was a soft click and the dial tone.

* * *

Jesse sat motionless in the kitchen chair for nearly two hours. He blamed would blame himself, if anything was wrong. If only he'd kept Bo on the phone longer! 

Daisy was at work; or else she would have been hovering over him, wondering what was wrong. He knew his boys were in trouble—that was not the Bo he knew talking on the phone. That was like a whole 'nother person. It sounded like a sad, tired, frightened boy who didn't know what to do. He sounded lost. And where was Luke in all this? Jesse didn't think he was around when Bo made the call. That got him thinking. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear as he quickly dialed a number.

"Mable, this is Jesse Duke. I need ya to trace a call for me..."

* * *

Luke had been trying to reach Uncle Jesse for nearly twenty minutes, but all he had gotten was a busy signal. Who in the world would be talking on the phone at this time of day? Unless it was Bo... 

The hope was enough to bring the former marine to tears.

Finally he got through. "Uncle Jesse? It's Luke."

"_Luke, thank the Lord! What in sam hill is goin' on!"_

"W-what do ya mean?" Luke asked, taken off guard by his Uncle's tirade.

"Bo just called here an hour ago from a payphone over in Choctaw County soundin' like the sky'd done fallen on him."

"Wait...you talked to Bo? What did he say?"

"_Not much, just that you boys had to get fifty thousand dollars to pay off some old enemies of Robbie's..."_ He paused as a realization dawned on him. _"You mean he ain't with you?"_

Balladeer: _Now he's catchin' on. While Luke was explainin' everythin' that had happened to Uncle Jesse (seems like a lot of that's goin' on), Bo was pullin' 'round the Boars Nest, where Boss's cozy office was. Now y'all know what he's gonna do_.

* * *

Bo figured if he hid the General out back, it would be less likely to be seen. He'd noticed Daisy's jeep parked out front and knew he'd have to sneak in. Creeping over to the only window located in Boss's office, Bo peered inside. There was the big man himself. Dressed in white, as usual, he was engrossed in reading some papers at his desk. Of course, there was a jar of pickled pig's feet within his reach, and Bo gagged. 

Quickly glancing over his shoulder, Bo was grateful that Roscoe was nowhere in sight. As stealthily as possible, he inched the window up and stepped inside without Boss even noticing.

Despite Bo's fatigued state, he couldn't help but take advantage sneaking in Boss's office unnoticed. With a small smile he tiptoed up behind the big man's chair, leaned his head down, and took a deep breath.

"Hey Boss," he said in his deep country voice. He laughed as the man in white jumped out of his seat with a gasp, throwing the papers he'd been reading up in the air.

"Wha--! Bo Duke! What do mean, trespassin' on my property? How'd you get in here?"

"The window," Bo said, and pointed.

"The window---that's it! You really done it this time, Duke boy, I'm gonna have you arrested for trespassin'! ROSCOE!" Bo winced at Boss Hogg's vociferous shouting. It made his ear throb something fierce. He was silent as the large man yelled for the sheriff twice more, and then he'd had enough. With one hand clamped over his injured ear, he grabbed Boss's arm.

"Can ya stop yellin', please? Roscoe obviously ain't here." Boss just glared at him.

"Fine. I'll arrest you myself!" He headed over to his desk intending to grab a pair of handcuffs from the top drawer. His search was in vain, and he slammed the desk drawers angrily.

"Boss, can ya just wait a minute? I gotta tell ya somethin' important," Bo pleaded.

"I ain't never heard nothin' important come from the mouth of a Duke," Boss spat, bending to pick up the papers he'd thrown up, now scattered about the floor.

"If ya don't listen then a lot of people could get hurt!" Bo's voice was unnaturally desperate, and it caught Boss off guard. He frowned, pulled out cigar, and began to light up as he sat back in his chair.

"Ya got five minutes," he said, glancing at the clock.

"I need fifty thousand dollars." The words came rushing out before he could think about what to say. He hung his blonde head in defeat as he realized he'd blown his chance.

"_Fifty thousand semolians?_ Fifty thousand—boy, you must be off your rocker to think I have that kind of money! An' even if I did, which I don't, I wouldn't lend it to you!"

Balladeer: _Now that's just mean. But Bo still had to try, cuz ya could never tell when 'ole Boss was lyin' or not--he'd had so much practice, it was second nature. An' there was times when Boss did have a heart...mostly when there was big 'ole sirloin steak sittin' in front of him, but that's beside the point. Anybody hungry?_

"But Boss, if ya don't help me my whole family could get hurt!" Bo stepped forward, imploring. He would've gotten down on his knees and begged if he'd thought it would help. Boss melted a bit, and he pursed his lips in thought.

"I wish I could help ya, I really do. But...I got this deal cookin' to build a new Hogg General Store downtown an'...I just can't."

"Boss, we already got a General Store," Bo said, confused.

"I know! I'm foreclosin' on it! It's gonna be Hogg's General Store come next month!" He laughed maniacally for a few seconds, then glanced at his watch.

"Oh! That reminds me, I got an important business meetin' to attend to. I have to go..." He grabbed his hat and quickly left the room, leaving Bo inside, exhausted and disappointed. A minute later he burst back through the door and loudly demanded that Bo leave before he was arrested. So Bo did the only thing he could do, he left.

Feeling incredibly discouraged, he dragged his feet back over to the General and slid inside. It was over. He'd never get the money now, unless he robbed a bank or something, which he could never do...

His fatigue was catching up with him. His head was pounding, his ear was aching, and every muscle in his body felt cramped and worn. Maybe if he just slept for a little while...

"Hey buddyroo, whatchya doin' out here? I heard tell you an' Luke was in Savannah." Cooter, who had wandered out to the back of the Boar's Nest to do his weekly scrounge for scrap metal in the dumpster, had walked over when he spotted Bo sitting dazedly in the General Lee. The blonde Duke didn't even answer him, didn't even acknowledge his presence. (What he didn't know was that he was talking into Bo's deaf ear, and that the boy was so zoned from lack of sleep that he didn't even notice Cooter standing there.)

"Uh...Bo? Somethin' wrong, buddy? Ya don't look so good. Where's Luke?" A knot of worry cinched in Cooter's stomach when Bo still wouldn't answer, so he reached inside the window and roughly shook his shoulder.

"BO!"

"What!" Bo practically jumped out of his skin, instinctively grabbing Cooter's wrist and twisting it painfully.

"Ow! Let go—it's me, Bo! It's me!" Finally Bo released Cooter's arm, and slumped back onto the seat with his hands over his face.

"M'sorry, Cooter." The mechanic just chuckled, rubbing his wrist absentmindedly.

"Shoot, its okay, buddyroo. Some grip ya got there...you okay?" Bo let his hands drop from his face and nodded slowly.

"Yep...see ya later Cooter," he said, hoping his friend would leave. It backfired though; Cooter knew something was wrong now, and he wasn't leaving until he knew what it was.

"Hold on, there, bucko. I ain't goin' nowheres 'til ya tell me what's goin' on." Nothing could have prepared him for Bo's reaction.

"Cooter—will ya _just leave_!" The voice was ragged, filled with emotion and pain. Bo regretted the yelling as soon as he did it—it killed his ear. He whipped his head to the side so Cooter wouldn't see his tears of frustration. "Dang it, will ya just leave," he said again, just above a whisper. He was losing it, he knew. And he was so tired...

"Get out." Cooter was standing right next to his door now, a frown on his face and determination in his voice.

"Cooter—wha-?" He was surprised when he felt the mechanic's arms wrap under his arms and his body being pulled out of the window. Cooter was just as surprised that Bo didn't resist him.

"Come on," he said, leading the youngest Duke over to his towtruck, which was waiting on the side of the Boars Nest.

"Where're we goin'?" Bo asked apprehensively. His mind was too foggy to concentrate much, but he didn't want Cooter getting ahold of Luke and telling him where he was.

"We's gonna get you down to my garage, where you're gonna sleep, for one. An' then you're gonna tell me what in the name of four wheels an' motor is goin' on."

"What 'bout the General?" Bo asked as they got in the cab of the truck.

"He'll be fine. I'll come back an' tow him later. Don't worry," he added at Bo's wary look, "I won't tell nobody you're in town." That satisfied the tired boy a bit, and he soon fell into a fitful sleep, the creak of the towtruck and Cooter's humming lulling him into grateful darkness.

* * *

"_You mean he ain't with you?" _Jesse asked over the phone. Luke froze. Suddenly he knew _exactly_ where Bo was. 

"_Luke?"_

"Uncle Jesse, I know where Bo is!"

"I just told ya he was callin' from a payphone over in..."

"No! I know where he's goin' an' what he's doin'! I gotta go!"

"_Wait, Luke! ...Luke? Dang it all..."_ Jesse hung up the phone as the line went dead. He was gonna skin them boys when they got back...and then he was gonna hug 'em.

Balladeer: _Finally. Somethin' tells me we's gonna have a regular Duke family reunion soon. I'm still worryin' 'bout them gamblers. How many days them boys got left? Two or one?_

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! There it is! Now do your civic duty...review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, just the plot, and my bad guys and Brenda and Cindy. And I don't own the song listed in this chapter—I think Joe Cocker wrote it? It's from the "Wonder Years", I know. If I'm wrong, please correct me.

Author's Note: The end of this was hard to write. I added in the song afterward, hoping that it would fit. I hope I'm doing okay with characters. Please feel free to give any constructive criticism.

Chapter 10: I Get By

* * *

_-"What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key."-_

Luke broke every posted speed limit by at least ten miles on his way back to Hazzard. He took every corner on two wheels, and ran every stop sign he could without causing an accident. Providence was looking out for him though, as he never saw a single police car, nor came close to a single fender-bender. Right then, nothing meant more to him than getting to Bo.

As soon as the he realized where Bo was, and what he was going to do, he hung up on Uncle Jesse and dialed Brenda's house.

"_Hello?"_

"Brenda?"

"_No, it's Cindy. Luke? What's wrong?"_

"Nothin's wrong—I know where Bo is. I gotta get back to Hazzard."

_"Well...what do you want us to do?"_

"When that deputy comes tell him what's goin' on. Tell him me an' Bo are gonna call ya just as soon as we get this straightened out."

"_Well, what about Jake and Tom?" _Luke could tell she was scared that the men would return looking for their money.

"Listen, I don't think they'll come back to the house. I think they told Bo to get the money, an' that's why he run off."

"_Oh...Do you think he's okay?"_

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." He went to hang up the phone, but her sweet-as-honey voice stopped him.

"_Wait Luke! Please be careful...an' call me as soon as you find him. I'll say a prayer for you..." _On the other end, Cindy blushed. Never before had she been so bluntly personal with a man. But she felt for Luke like she had felt for no other, and she hardly even knew him. Still, she had to believe they'd had a connection...

"_Just be careful, okay?"_

"I will. I promise. Thanks Cindy." Luke understood her feelings, and he felt the same way, but he didn't have time for romance at the moment. Family had to come first.

_-"Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love._

_Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine."-_

He roared into Hazzard around noon, and drove straight to the courthouse, looking for Boss. He parked quickly and ran up the courthouse steps, only to come face to face with the man himself.

"Boss!" He exclaimed as the two practically ran into each other. Boss Hogg was clearly annoyed and glared at Luke as he dusted off his white suit.

"Luke Duke! I ain't surprised. You're as reckless walkin' as ya are drivin' in that clunker car of yours!" Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Boss I got an important matter to discuss with ya..."

"Huh-uh-uh! I got no time to discuss nothin' with no Duke—I got other matters to attend to." It was then that Luke noticed the other two businessmen standing next to Boss.

"Who're they?" Boss stuck his nose in the air and frowned.

"As if you need to know—they's from the Atlantic City Bank here to help me foreclose on the Hazzard General Store." Luke's eyes widened at the chubby man's words.

"Boss, ya can't foreclose on that store! Where're folks gonna get there food?"

"They'll still gonna get their food there—ah!" He slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed. 'Must he explain everything?' "Only it's gonna be _Hogg's_ General Store soon! Heh, heh, heh..." He laughed hysterically for a moment, overcome with greed. One of the bank men standing next to him cleared his throat impatiently, and Boss abruptly broke off.

"Ahem, ahem. Now then, if you'll kindly excuse me..."

"Wait! Just answer me one thing—have ya seen Bo?" Luke asked, grabbing Boss's white coat at the elbow.

"Bo? Bo! You mean that no-account cousin of yours!" Boss exploded.

Balladeer: _Bo's earlier appearance had caused Boss to be late for his meeting with the bank men, and if it's one thing Boss hates, it's looking bad in front of rich folk._

"Yeah I seen him! He broke into my office earlier today—nearly startled me senseless! In fact, as soon as I finish with these _good gentlemen_," His voice changed to syrup as he flattered the businessmen, then grew harsh again as he addressed Luke. "I'm gonna have sheriff Roscoe arrest him for trespassin', and harassment!" With that, he nodded, placed a long cigar into his mouth, and marched off to his waiting vehicle.

Luke shook his head. 'Now what? Could Bo still be in town?'

He continued his search, riding down every side street, back alley, and dirt road in the county. He checked all their old stomping grounds: Bentley's Caves, Hazzard Pond, the old mines, every meadow, fishing hole, hunting spot, or lookout that the boys had ever spent time at, Luke checked. And there was no sign of his young cousin anywhere.

_-"What do I do when my love is away  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day,  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)"-_

Balladeer: _Shoot, if he could hear me I'd tell him where Bo is. Too bad he can't._

Finally, around suppertime, Luke headed back into town. It was getting dark, and he would need a place to stay for the night to think. He was so sure Bo had come to Hazzard—Boss had even said he was there. And Luke was sure he wouldn't have gone back to the farm. Heck, _he_ wasn't going to the farm. Didn't want to worry Jesse and Daisy any more than they already were.

Disappointed and distraught, Luke went to the only place he knew of where he could sleep for free, aside from his home at the farm. He parked outside of Cooter's garage, walked up to the side door, and knocked softly.

_-"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends"-_

* * *

Bo had conked out almost as soon as his behind hit the seat of the towtruck. Cooter, though concerned by the paleness of the boy's cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes, kept his mouth shut. It didn't look like he was injured, as far as Cooter could tell, but he seemed unnaturally edgy and secretive. He _knew_ something was wrong, and it was only a matter of time until it all came to light.

They pulled into the garage and Cooter hopped out to pull down the sliding doors. The rickety wooden contraptions made such a ruckus coming down that Cooter was surprised Bo didn't awaken, but the blonde Duke didn't stir.

"Hey, wake up, buddyroo." Cooter said, opening the passenger door and gently shaking Bo's shoulder. Bo just moaned and turned away.

After several vain attempts to rouse him, Cooter finally decided that Bo had no intention of waking up, and slung the young man over his shoulder.

"Oof...you best lay off the doughnuts, buddyroo," the mechanic grumbled as he carried Bo's not-so-light body into his "office".

Cooter's "office" was really more like his living room. There was a matching, puke-green colored couch and armchair, a fuzzy television, a small refrigerator, a card table, and three fold-up chairs. Among these was strewn a pigsty of mammoth proportions—Daisy came in once and swore never to come back. Old pizza boxes, pop cans, empty chip bags, doughnut boxes, greasy rags, and various car parts and tools littered the floor. It wasn't that Cooter didn't want to be neat and tidy, it was simply that he just didn't know how to clean. He never saw the need for it. Daisy always said it would take a special kind of woman to make Cooter settle down—one that wouldn't run for the hills as soon she saw his living conditions.

Cooter carried Bo into the small room and dropped him onto the couch. It was then that he noticed the dried blood caked around the boy's right ear. He squinted at the injury, unsure of how it came to be or what he should do about it, so he let it go. Pulling a thin wool blanket off of the back of the nearby armchair, he laid it over Bo's sleeping form. The kid didn't look good, that was for sure. For a moment Cooter reconsidered his promise not to go straight to Uncle Jesse about this, but his fierce loyalty for his friends stayed him. Closing the "office" door softly behind him, he went out to work on one of his cars. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything else he could do.

Hours later, around seven, after Cooter had eaten his common supper of baked beans straight from the can and ice cold soda, a knock came from the side garage door. Puzzled as to who would be calling on him at such a late hour, Cooter went to answer it.

It was Luke.

"Hey, Cooter. Listen...can I crash here tonight?" Cooter just stared at him with the oddest expression on his face.

"Ah...earth to Cooter...what's the matter?" Shaking himself out of his confused daze, Cooter grabbed Luke by the shirtsleeve and yanked him inside.

"Follow me. Got a surprise for ya." He led him back to the "office", and flung open the door, propelling Luke inside.

"Cooter, what the...?" Luke stopped short when he saw Bo snoozing on the couch.

He slowly walked over and placed his hand on his cousin's blonde curly head. When he spoke his voice was filled emotion.

"Where did... how did ya find him?"

"Found him parked out back of the Boar's Nest. Looked like the world done caved in on him or somethin'. I had to practically force him here. Don't think he's slept in days. He's been like that for goin' on five hours now." He paused, watching Luke's reaction to this news. The older cousin seemed to be in shock. All this time he'd been combing the hills for his cousin, and it turned out Bo was here, safe and sound.

'Well, maybe not sound,' Luke thought as he watched Bo try unsuccessfully to roll over on the couch in his sleep, groaning when he found that he couldn't without falling off. It was then that Luke noticed the flush in the young man's cheeks, a stark contrast to the paleness of his face and the dark rims under his eyes. Instinctively, Luke's hand found Bo's forehead, and he frowned at the radiating heat he felt there.

"He's burnin' up," he said in a low voice. Cooter was on his feet immediately, a look of guilt crossing his face.

"Shoot. Luke, I'm sorry buddy. I didn't know he was sick..."

"S'okay, Cooter. I'm obliged to ya takin' him in when ya did." The mechanic grinned and slapped Luke on the back.

"T'weren't nothin' buddyroo. What're friends for, anyway?" Luke smiled back, then quickly turned back to his ill cousin.

"Cooter, can ya get me a rag an' a bucket of cold water?"

"I'm gone," Cooter replied, hurrying out of the "office" to look for the items. After he left, Luke replaced his hand on Bo's heated forehead and knelt down next to the couch.

"Bo...Bo," he called quietly, relieved when Bo finally opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"Hey," Luke greeted warmly. Bo frowned for a moment, his feverish blue eyes blinking as he tried to remember where he was, how he got there, and why he was so surprised to see Luke sitting next to him.

"Hey...Luke?" He croaked, clearing his throat. Then it dawned on him, all that had happened, and he whipped up into a sitting position.

"Easy," Luke urged as the young man nearly fell over from the dizziness of sitting up too fast. He tried to hide his hurt as Bo angrily shrugged him off.

"Luke! What are ya doin' here? Ya wasn't supposed to follow me!" He accused. Luke tried to shrug it off with humor.

"Hey, since when do I ever listen to you?"

"I'm serious Luke...why do ya think I left that note? Now ya messed everythin' up..." Bo's eyes were filled with distress, and it broke Luke's heart to see him in such a state.

"Bo, listen to me," he interrupted, placing on hand on his young cousin's shoulder. "I know what ya was gonna do. An' I think I know why, but...why'd ya run off like that?" Bo ran a hand over his flushed face.

"Because it was my responsibility, Luke! Robbie was my dad, an' I'll be danged if y'all suffer because of me!"

"Because of you? Bo...ain't ya figured it out yet that we's a family? Families help each other! It don't matter what happens, we stick together an' see it through. An' Bo...me an' you always done stuff together. There ain't nothin' I ain't never helped ya with. You seem to forget one major thing in all this—Robbie was your dad, but he was also _my_ uncle. An' that means it's just as much my responsibility as yours." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. Bo had listened with his head down through the whole speech. Of course Luke was right. What he'd done was foolish. Even though the fear for his family was still eminent in his mind, Bo knew that if anybody had the brains to think up a way out of this, it was Luke. Slowly he nodded, then sighed.

"I'm sorry Luke. Guess I was bein' a bit thoughtless, wasn't I?" Luke grinned slightly.

"Shoot, ya don't gotta be sorry. Just don't do it again—dang near scared me senseless." It was Bo's turn to smile.

"I'm sure glad you're here, Luke," he said sincerely, and they hugged. Just then Cooter walked in with the bucket of water.

"Ahem...I interruptin' anythin'?" The boys just laughed.

"What's that for?" Bo asked, pointing to the pail in Cooter's hands.

"Well, your cousin there sent me fetchin' water to hose ya down an' try an' cool ya off," the mechanic explained. "But you're lookin' a mite better with your eyes open, buddy, lemme tell ya." Luke leaned forward and felt Bo's forehead again; barely able to register the heat before Bo smacked him away.

"Luke! I ain't two, ya know!"

"Bo, you're sick, an' ya ain't gonna lie 'bout it. I already felt your forehead before when ya was sleepin'."

"Well, gimme some aspirin or somethin' then. I'll just sleep it off." He lied back down on the couch, fully intending to go right back to sleep. Besides, his hurt ear felt clogged and pulsed with short, stabbing pains.

"Turn your head," he heard Luke order. He opened his eyes and sat back up, knowing that Luke wouldn't let him alone until he was obeyed. He turned his head, looking over at Cooter, who was leaning against the doorframe watching the scene with interest and curiosity. (He still didn't know what was going on).

"I knew it," Luke said in a troubled voice. "Your dang ear's infected."

"What?" Bo asked loudly, not hearing his cousin's voice. He turned; looking into Luke's rather concerned blue eyes.

"Ya can't hear anythin' out of it, can ya?" he asked critically. Bo frowned.

"I can too."

"Yeah right," Luke replied. "Ya don't even have that antibiotic the doc gave ya, do ya?" He sighed as Bo shook his head. "Bo, I swear, when God was passin' out brains you thought he said 'trains' an' said 'give me a slow one'. Ya know, you'll be lucky if ya don't go deaf!" Bo just gave him a tired glare. Luckily Cooter stepped in then, seeing that both boys were exhausted and hurting and in no mood to talk civilly to each other.

"Here, I got some aspirin, Bo. Ya both can crash here tonight—Luke I got some extra blankets so's you can take the floor here. You'll have to just kick this junk out of the way," he said, nudging a rotting pizza box with his foot. Bo thankfully took the medicine, quickly falling back into a deep slumber, while Luke made up a sleeping area on the floor in front of the couch. After he finished Cooter tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him over to the other side of the room, where two soda bottles were waiting on a card table. The two friends sat down and drank silently for a moment, wondering what to say. Finally Cooter broke the ice.

"So when ya gonna tell me what this is all 'bout?" Luke sighed.

"It's a long story, Cooter."

"No offense, buddyroo, but I think I deserve to hear it."

Balladeer: _So Luke told Cooter all about everythin' that happened in Savannah. He also told him why the boys didn't want Jesse an' Daisy to know they was in town. He even told him all about Cindy and Brenda an' their family history. An' after all that, I bet 'ole Cooter's head's a-spinnin' like a cyclone in a cotton field. _

"So...Bo run off thinkin' he was gonna get that money off of Boss Hogg?" Cooter asked incredulously.

"I don't think he was thinkin' straight," Luke explained. "He hasn't slept right in days, an' I think the stress of his father dyin' and those gamblers breakin' in...he just made himself sick." They both glanced over where the sleeping Duke lay. Two hours had passed, and the boy had hardly made a sound. It was eerie, seeing him so sick and still.

"Yeah. He was pretty messed up when I found him. Glad I trusted my instincts an' brought him here when I did. No tellin' what mighta happened." Luke nodded.

"Hey, now that he's asleep I'll see if I can cool him down some," he said, heading over to the bucket of water. Picking the rag up out of the pail, he grimaced.

"Uh, Cooter? When I said to get a rag...I meant a clean one," he said, holding up the piece of cloth, which was stained with car oil and grease and all means of filth.

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers," Cooter answered with a grin and a yawn. "I'm headin' off to bed. You boys gonna be okay 'til mornin'? If ya need anythin', holler." Luke nodded. Satisfied, Cooter shut off the office light and headed out the door up to his apartment above the garage.

Luke shook his head. Cooter Davenport was something else. Pulling his handkerchief out of his back pocket, he used it instead of the dirty rag and gently placed it on Bo's heated forehead. Bo moaned at the touch of the cold fabric, and opened his eyes. He felt awful. His ear was throbbing, his head was pounding, and he had the chills, even though the air was a warm seventy degrees.

"Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"...think m'sick..."

"Yeah, you're gonna be okay. Ya just got a fever."

"Ear hurts..."

"I know. Just go back to sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the mornin'." Slowly Bo's eyes fluttered closed. Half an hour later, his fever seemed to have decreased, and Luke fell into an exhausted sleep.

_-"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends."-_

The next morning the boys woke late to the smell of breakfast.

"Cooter?" Bo called, sitting up on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah?" The mechanic was adjusting three heaping plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast onto the flimsy card table.

"Uh...did you cook?"

"'Cooter' and 'cook' don't go together in the same sentence," Luke called as he pulled himself up from his makeshift bed on the floor.

"Hey, if y'all don't want none..." Cooter threatened jokingly.

"No!" the boys cried simultaneously, and half ran, half stumbled over to the food. As the boys filled their ravishing stomachs, Cooter had to laugh. "Well, a little home cookin' sure brought you fellas around. Ya look a heck of a lot better than ya did last night." The boys just grinned through their bites of food. Luke paused for a moment, turning to Cooter.

"But Cooter...you don't cook."

"But _I do_, suga'!" a feminine voice called from the doorway.

Balladeer: _Now who do ya s'pose that could be? Hold on to your hats, folks. This ain't over yet!_

"What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day,  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)

No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine,

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
with a little help from my friends."

--Joe Cocker (I think).

* * *

Author's Note: You know what to do... 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for correcting me on the song in my last chapter—it was apparently written by the Beatles. Sorry I messed it up, but the Beatles were almost 30 years before my time, and I got the song off of a Lyrics website. All I know is that it was the theme song for "Wonder Years".

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my prom date, who thought that Daisy was Luke's girlfriend. (He hasn't seen too many episodes of the Dukes, so I forgive him, buthe made me chuckle. They're cousins—they're all cousins! Lol.) Okay, on with the chapter. By the way, this chapter holds the best fight scene I've ever written. (In my opinion). So Enjoy!

Rated: T for Violence.

Chapter 11: Operation Waylay

* * *

"But _I do_, suga'!" a feminine voice called from the doorway.

"_Daisy!"_ The boys cried in unison. Before they could get up, she had already run over to them, hugging the daylights out of Luke, then Bo.

"Wait a minute...Daisy—you ain't supposed to know we're here!" Bo cried suddenly.

"What do you mean? Cooter called us this mornin' an'..."

"COOTER!" The boys yelled accusingly.

"Cooter, does the name 'Benedict Arnold' mean anythin' to you?" Luke asked sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips. The mechanic frowned, scrunching his brows together in thought.

"No...was he a NASCAR driver?" Luke shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Daisy?" A voice rumbled through the doorway, followed by the comforting sight Uncle Jesse. He stopped short when he saw the boys up and about, then grinned ear to ear. "Well now, ya look to be alright; had us worried there for awhile."

When neither nephew said anything, Jesse frowned.

"What's a-matter? Ain't ya happy to see your old Uncle Jesse?" He asked in joking way.

"Aw, we're sorry, Uncle Jesse. An' it ain't that we's not happy to see ya, it's just..." Luke searched for the right words. "It's just that we thought the less people were involved, the less people have a chance of gettin' hurt."

"Well, is that any reason to keep your own family in the dark? I outta tan both you boy's hides for makin' me worry like ya did—hangin' up the phone on me, double talkin' so's I wouldn't guess what ya was doin', not callin' 'til all hours of the night—it's enough to make a man insane!" His voice was harsh, but behind the words was the loving heart of an uncle who cared very deeply for his 'children'.

"An' I'll tell ya another thing...I'd rather have the farm be foreclosed an' lose everythin' than to have anythin' bad happen to either of you boys. An' there ain't no pain on this earth any man could do that could hurt me worse'n the pain in my heart I get when any of you kids is missin' or upset. So ya just think about that next time ya wanna spare me from gettin' hurt!"

Balladeer: _Whooeee, 'em boys ain't had a tongue-lashin' like that since they was knee-high to a grasshopper. That'll teach 'em. Course ya think they woulda learned by now that they can't get anythin' past good 'ole Uncle Jesse._

Jesse's words stung the boy's hearts, and they instantly felt guilty for not letting their uncle know about all the problems they'd been having. It was especially hard on Bo, who already felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Everyone was surprised as he slowly rounded the table, head down, and grabbed the old man up into a fierce hug.

"M' sorry Uncle Jesse," he mumbled, unable to stop the tears from falling and soaking into the worn fabric of Jesse's blue overalls.

"Uh..." To say Jesse was surprised by Bo's reaction was an understatement. He was downright shocked.

Shooting a questioning glance over at Luke, Jesse continued to try and comfort Bo, who seemed to be holding onto him for dear life. Luke just shrugged. He knew everything that Bo had been through, but he'd never expected his hard headed cousin to break down in front of everybody, including Cooter.

As Bo's shuddered sobs slowly faded, he still clung to Uncle Jesse, and Daisy had the sense enough to realize her cousin would be feeling pretty embarrassed about the scene he made. With a silent motion for Cooter to follow, she quickly left the room.

After hearing the door click closed, Bo finally pulled away, brushing the forearm of his shirt across his eyes to wipe away the last of his tears. He dared not look at Luke, who remained quietly seated at the table. Jesse motioned for him to sit at the end of the table, while he eased into a nearby armchair.

"Now...ya wanna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked gently.

"I just...I'm happy to see ya...an' I feel bad 'bout makin' ya worry so much." Jesse was silent for a moment, studying Bo's face.

"Horse feathers," he said in a low, stern voice.

"What?"

"Ya know I don't cotton to lyin', Bo. An' if ya was so sorry 'bout makin' me worry ya wouldn't make up excuses like that." Bo sighed, then cleared his throat, then sighed again..., which made Luke sigh, because he was tired of Bo's sighing.

"Will ya just tell him what's botherin' ya!" He said finally, exasperated.

"Okay, okay...geez."

Balladeer: _So Bo told Uncle Jesse all about Jake an' Tom an' the fifty grand they said he had to get—an' the consequences if he didn't get it. Now maybe they can get done with the talkin' an' get on with action—what do you think?_

"Well now, that wasn't so hard was it? An' see, now that I know what's botherin' ya, we can try an' fix it," he said, clapping Bo on the shoulder. "First things first—let's take a look at that ear." Jesse didn't want to downplay the seriousness of the situation, but he knew that if he made a big deal about it the boys would just shut him out again for fear of worrying him. It was their way. And no lecture was ever going to change it.

Jesse frowned as he tilted Bo's head to the side and got a good look at the injury. Luke, who was standing next to him, quickly explained what the doctor back in Savannah had said, and about the antibiotic they'd left at Brenda's house.

"Well, it definitely don't look good, I'll say that. Can ya hear anythin' outta it?" Inquired Jesse, talking right into the boy's bad ear.

"What?" Bo asked loudly.

"That answers that question," Luke commented. Jesse just frowned, placing his calloused hand on Bo's forehead. This time, because it was Jesse, Bo didn't turn away.

"Ya feel hot—you feelin' alright?" Bo nodded.

"I feel fine, I just wish I knew how to get that money. We only got one more day." Jesse figured Bo wasn't being totally honest about the fever that was obviously radiating through his body, but he let it go, knowing that with Bo's stubbornness they wouldn't get anywhere if he pressed the issue.

"Well, Luke, do ya have any ideas?" Just as Luke was shaking his head 'no', in waltzed Cooter, sporting a grin a mile wide.

"_I_ might have an idea or two 'bout that," he said jovially. Daisy followed him, carrying a suitcase and an armful of thick magazines.

"Cooter, you're a genius!" Luke exclaimed when he realized what they were planning.

Balladeer: _Well, I don't know about that, but the plan is a keeper. In case ya ain't figured it out yet, the Cooter, Daisy, Jesse, an' the boys are gonna fill that suitcase with magazine cutouts in the shape of dollar bills to try an' fool the baddies. Well, it may not fool 'em, but it'll sure make 'em mad. Hope them boys know what they're doin'._

"So what do we do when we're done fillin' this suitcase?" Bo asked as they sat cutting out the magazines into dollar-shaped rectangles.

"Well, you're gonna call Jake an' tell him to meet ya at Old Clear Creek Bridge tomorrow at dawn," instructed Luke.

"How am I gonna call him?"

"With this," Luke answered; handing Bo the business card Jake had given them back at the church.

"Oh."

"Why Old Clear Creek Bridge?" Cooter asked suddenly.

"'Cause it's in a clearing on a hill, surrounded by trees, an' it covers a steep dip where the old Clearwater Creek used to run under it," Jesse said.

"Yeah, it's the perfect spot for an ambush," Luke added with a mischievous grin. Cooter chuckled.

"Boy, I can't wait for this, y'all."

"Yeah, well just remember that the important thing is that Jake an' Tom don't get away—'cause then it'll be all over," Bo grimly reminded them. Daisy, sensing Bo's anxiety, rubbed his back in slow circles, frowning at the tenseness of his muscles.

"It'll all work out, suga'," she whispered in his good ear. "Ya just gotta have a little faith." Bo nodded. He understood what they were saying, and he knew he was worrying them by his anxiousness. But the truth was, deep down inside, Bo was afraid to hope. If he acted like everything was going to be okay, and then it turned out bad, he could never live with himself. It was better to expect the worst; then he'd be pleasantly surprised when..._if_ it all worked out in the end.

Later that afternoon, Cooter left to take a tow job, and the Dukes were left to finish the newspaper cutouts.

"That outta 'bout do it," Jesse, arranging the last stack of papers in the suitcase. He turned to Luke. "What do ya think?"

"Well, it might pass for fifty grand from far off, but as soon as they open this thing we're gonna have to be on 'em, cause there ain't no missin' that ain't real cash." Jesse nodded in agreement, then clicked the suitcase shut.

"Now it' s up to you, Bo," Luke said, grasping his cousin's shoulder. Bo swallowed hard. If he screwed this up, it would ruin everything.

"What do I say?" He asked as they walked over to the payphone outside of Cooter's garage.

"Just tell 'em ya got the money an' where an' when to meet ya to get it." He flashed an encouraging smile, knowing Bo needed it. "Don't worry; You'll do fine."

Sighing, Bo pulled out the business card with Jake's number on it. He dialed slowly, then bit his lip as he waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Who's this?" Bo demanded in a deep voice. There was a pause, as if the man was wondering whether or not to answer the question.

"_Bo Duke?"_ Bo couldn't tell whether it was Jake or Tom, but it didn't matter. He was sure they both were there.

"Yeah. I got the money."

"_You got the fifty grand? In cash?"_

"Yes." The man on the other end laughed dryly.

"_Good kid...I wasn't sure if ya was gonna come through or not. You're lucky."_

"Look, just meet me tomorrow at dawn at the Old Clear Creek Bridge outside of Hazzard County. Ya can find it on a map. I'll be waitin' there with the money."

"_Hey, since when are you makin' the rules, kid!" _The man, whom Bo finally recognized as Jake, yelled into the phone.

"All I want is this to be over. I give y'all the money an' you promise to leave my family alone."

"You just make sure you come alone. If we even think we smell a rat, we'll turn right back around, money or no money. An' I don't need to tell you what'll happen to your family if we have to do that."

"Don't worry, I'll be alone. Y'all just remember our deal." A loud click as the receiver was slammed down was all that answered Bo. He hung up slowly, then turned to Luke.

"It's done."

"Alright," was all Luke said. It disturbed him to see how badly Bo's confidence had been shaken through this long ordeal. He wondered vaguely, if any of them would ever be the same.

* * *

That night the boys went back to the farm and slept in their own beds for the first time in what seemed like forever. They rose well before dawn, and headed out to the Old Clear Creek Bridge in separate cars and separate routes. Bo took the General Lee on route 9, the main road. Despite the intense pain throbbing in his right ear, he was feeling a bit better, and his fever had reduced greatly during the night. It was a good thing, too, as he was going to need all of his strength and wits for what was to come.

Luke took Uncle Jesse's pickup along Nelson's Holler, a narrow and remote back road that anyone who hadn't been boar hunting up that way would miss. Daisy was in her jeep, Dixie, parked along the intersection of route 9 and Willow Ridge, waiting for further instructions. And Uncle Jesse was back at the farm waiting for Cooter, who'd had an emergency tow job, to give him a ride to the back entrance of the Bridge along route 16. The supposition was that Jake and Tom would be coming in through that way, since they were coming from Savannah.

"This here's Lost Sheep One callin' everybody in on Operation Waylay. Y'all got your ears on?"

"This is Lost Sheep Two. I'm almost at the drop point." Bo's voice came over the CB loud and strong.

"Good, we're right on schedule. I'll be in position in about five minutes. Break. How you doin' Country Cousin?"

"I'm just waitin' for orders here. Y'all be careful now."

"We will. Shepherd—you out there?"

"I'm here, Luke, I'm just waitin' for Cooter."

"Alright. Let's do this then. Lost Sheep Out."

Balladeer: _Now if y'all are confused 'bout this double-talk, lemme explain. 'Operation Waylay' is just a codename the boys came up with in case the bad guys are listenin' on their CBs. The 'drop point' is the bridge where Bo's gonna exchange the money with 'em. As for the rest of the plan, y'all will just have to wait an' see, 'cuz even _I _don't know what's gonna happen._

Bo pulled up to the Clear Creek Bridge and exited the General Lee. He walked around the front of the car, crossed his legs and leaned back against the hood, folding his arms across his chest. Now it was just a waiting game.

Meanwhile, Luke thumped along Nelson's Holler Road until he saw a break in the trees. He skidded the pickup to halt, jumped out, and sprinted over to the edge of the treeline. Less than fifty yards away in the clearing, he had a clear view of the bridge. Glancing quickly right and left to make sure no cars were coming down the main road, he ran across the clearing and slid down into the grassy depression beneath the bridge. He whistled up to Bo, who walked over to the railing and peered down at him.

"Hey—you all set?" Luke asked, still catching his breath from the run.

"Yup,"

"Okay. I got your back, cousin."

"I know it. Just stay down so they don't see ya."

"You got it." Bo walked back to his place leaning up against the General. Seconds later, Daisy's voice came crackling over the CB.

"This here's Bo Peep callin' Lost Sheep. The wolves are comin' down the pike."

Balladeer: _That means Jake an' Tom are comin'. Friends, things are gonna get sticky._

Bo had no time to answer Daisy. A dark sedan was already barreling toward the bridge. For a moment Bo was afraid that they weren't going to stop, they were coming so fast. Finally though, just before the end of the bridge, the car came to a screeching halt. Bo held his breath as the two men who'd caused him so much grief stepped out of their car and unhurriedly walked toward him.

He stood up straight and set his jaw, staring Jake right in the eyes. When he'd woken up that morning, Bo had made a promise to himself that he would be strong. No matter what happened, Jake and Tom were not leaving that bridge unless they were in handcuffs. It had to end today.

"Alright boy. Where's my money." Briefly Bo glanced down at the gun Tom held tightly in his hand. Jake's right hand was poised and waiting next to the left side of his jacket, waiting to draw his gun if necessary. Bo took no chances.

"It's in the car," he said, walking back and reaching into the backseat of the General Lee.

Suitcase in hand, he set in onto the front hood of the car and waited for Jake and Tom to come closer.

"There it is," he said, gesturing. From his place below, Luke snuck around until he was crouched at the very end of the bridge. Peering over the steel beam, he could see the backs of the two men, talking with Bo. Anxiously he waited for his cue.

"Wait," Bo said, slapping his hand down on the suitcase just as Jake reached for it. "Remember our deal. You get the money, an' you stay away from my family." Jake glared at him furiously.

"You ain't makin' no deals. Now, give me the money or I'll kill ya right here!" Bo stared him right in the eye, anger making him bold.

"I ain't afraid of dyin'. I just want ya to leave my family alone." Without warning, Jake pulled out his pistol and viciously stuck Bo across the face with it, watching in satisfaction as the young man fell to the ground. From his view behind, Luke winced. 'Hang on, cousin, I'm comin',' he thought, daringly inching further onto the bridge.

"Ya know I wouldn't hate you so bad if ya didn't look just like your old man," Jake spat, his words cutting like icy shards into Bo's heart. "Grab that suitcase."

Tom did as he was told as Bo watched from the ground, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tom opened the suitcase and shook its contents, frowning as he realized what was inside.

"Uh...Jake?" As Jake leaned over to look inside the suitcase, Bo jumped to his feet and tackled him, rolling on the bridge as they traded blows.

That was the signal. Luke charged forward, jumping on Tom as he pointed the gun toward Bo.

From down the road, dust kicked up in mini whirlwinds as a trail of cars sped down route 9. Daisy was in the lead, followed by Enos, then Roscoe, and further behind, Jesse and Cooter.

Balladeer: _Here comes the calvary. But can they get there in time?_

Luke managed to wrestle the gun away from Tom and tossed it over the railing of the bridge. Enraged, Tom pulled back his arm and slammed his elbow into Luke's temple. Stunned, Luke lay on the rickety boards of the bridge, fighting unconsciousness.

Bo wasn't doing too well, either. Jake had him pinned down on the bridge, his knee pressing painfully down on Bo's ribs.

"Well, well now," he said breathlessly. Bo turned away, not wanting to look into the man's hateful face. "Looks like ya tried to trick me, huh? Thought ya had me, huh? Yeah, you're just like your old man was...you know that right? Like father like son...he's lucky the cancer killed him 'fore I could." Momentarily shocked by the cruel words, Bo stopped struggling. Suddenly, he thought of something he could say back.

"Robbie was a better man than you'll ever be!" He was rewarded with Jake boxing his ear—his bad ear. Fire erupted in his ear as Bo howled in agony. He forced his knees up and bucked Jake off of his chest. The pain was unbearable, and it was all Bo could do to keep from screaming. With his hand cupped around his ear, he got to his knees and watched helplessly as Jake grabbed his gun up from off of the bridge. Tom was nowhere in sight, and just a few feet away Luke was struggling to get to a sitting position.

Jake cocked the gun and walked forward until he was two feet in front of Bo.

"Time to go meet your daddy, kid," he said cynically, but Bo never heard him. He couldn't hear anything past the throbbing in his head.

Just as Jake's hand was tightening on the trigger, he turned his head slightly as the barrel of a shotgun came to rest on his shoulder.

"I'd put that down if I was you, 'less ya want an earful of buckshot," Jesse said gruffly, holding tightly onto his 'old faithful' shotgun.

Bo stared up in surprise. Down at the end of the bridge, Enos was cuffing a very irritated Tom, who had been nabbed as he searched for his pistol down underneath the bridge. Cooter and Daisy were attending to Luke across the way, while Roscoe came up next to Jesse, gun drawn, and addressed Jake.

"Alllllright, you! You're under arrest! Drop the gun an' put your hands up!" Reluctantly Jake did as he was told, letting the gun slip out of his hand onto the ground as Roscoe cuffed him. He glared at Bo meanly.

"This ain't over," he threatened. Then, in a move that surprised everyone, Jesse stepped right in front of Jake and stuck his nose in his face. His eyes were dead serious and his voice dangerously low.

"Oh believe me, mister. This _is_ over. You stay away from those boys. They don't owe you no more. It's over." Bo had to grin, as the man seemed to shrink in front of Uncle Jesse. As Roscoe led Jake to the awaiting patrol car, Jesse turned back to youngest.

"Are you alright?" Bo shook his head. Jesse's words seemed garbled—he couldn't hear him. Just then Cooter, Daisy, and Luke walked over.

"Hey, how's it goin', buddyroo?" Cooter asked, helping Bo to his feet. When Bo didn't answer, Luke tried.

"Hey, you alright?" Bo squinted as if he didn't understand what he was saying, then pointed to his bad ear.

"I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING," he shouted—though he didn't realize he was shouting. There was a moment's pause as Jesse looked at Bo, nearly deaf and looking feverish again, then at Luke, who was leaning against Daisy dizzily after the blow to the head he'd took.

"That's it, you boys are goin' to Doc Petticord. Cooter—you wanna take 'em in your truck? I'll follow ya in the General an' Daisy'll follow in her jeep."

"What about the pickup?" Luke asked as Daisy started leading him over to the towtruck.

"Cooter can come back an' get it later. Nothin'll hurt it sittin' out there for a couple hours."

"Yes sir, we're gone," Cooter said, helping Bo up into the truck. As they headed off for the hospital, Bo stared over his shoulder at the patrol cars that held Jake and Tom disappeared toward town.

He hoped it was finally over.

* * *

Later, at Doc Petticord's, Daisy and Uncle Jesse were in the sitting in the waiting room twiddling their thumbs and waiting for news about the boys. A few minutes later the good doctor walked out and greeted them.

"Hello, Jesse, Daisy."

"Hello—how're my boys?"

"Well, as for Bo, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Tell us the good news," Jesse urged.

"The good news is that I cleaned out the ear as best I could, and his hearing is up to about 40 now, as opposed to less than 10 when he came in. Also, his fever is down, and if he continues taking his antibiotic he should get well pretty quick."

"An' the bad news?" Prompted Jesse.

"The bad news is that the ear is badly infected, and because it was not properly treated right away, he may suffer permanent and severe hearing loss in that ear. That's why he had a fever, because of the infection."

"How severe?" Jesse asked. The doctor sighed.

"It's hard to say. Given proper rest and treatment his hearing could be restored up to 60, but that's being optimistic. Any way you look at it, he's going to be at least partially deaf in that ear for the rest of his life."

Jesse swallowed before speaking. "Does he know?"

"Yes, I told him. Really, it's not too serious a disability. He still has perfect hearing in his left ear, and people who sustain injuries such as he did usually learn to rely on using just the one ear. It usually takes some getting used to, but he'll probably hardly notice it before long.

"I didn't find any other major injuries on him, just cuts and bruises, but he should take it easy for awhile until that ear heals. Nothing strenuous, and don't let him out in the cold or rain."

"How 'bout Luke?"

"Luke sustained a rather nasty blow to the temple. He doesn't seem have a concussion, but he does have some swelling and a pretty tender bruise. I was informed that he received a different head injury a few days ago, and that's what worries me. If he shows any signs of weakness or passing out, you need to get him back here immediately, 'cuz he could have a concussion. As it is, he's pretty dizzy right now, and should take it easy for awhile too. Both boys seem utterly exhausted."

Balladeer: _I'd be exhausted too, after all that. _

"Can they come home today?" Daisy asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'm going to fill out some last minute paperwork and then they can go." As Jesse and Daisy hurried back toward the examination rooms he called after them: "They're in room 8!"

"How's the ear?" Luke asked lazily from where he lay on the cot across from Bo. They'd given him some sweet painkillers for his head, and he welcomed the relaxed feeling of lethargy.

Bo sat straight up in bed. They'd given him painkillers too, and an antibiotic besides, but he still wasn't quite over the adrenaline rush from the previous couple of hours. A white bandage neatly covered his left ear, and while he still couldn't hear anything out of it, at least the pain and pressure had subsided. Luckily his right side was toward Luke, or he wouldn't have heard him speak.

"It's alright, I guess." He paused, staring absentmindedly at a poster of the human skeleton on the wall in front of him. "Hey Luke?"

"Hmmm?" Luke forced his eyes open but didn't turn his head.

"You really think I'm gonna be deaf in this ear?" Luke shrugged.

"Doc said ya could get some of it back—maybe even most of it. We'll just have to take one day at a time." Bo nodded. It was the answer he'd expected.

"Bo? Luke?" Uncle Jesse burst through the door, followed by Daisy, who showered each of them with hugs and kisses.

"I'm so glad you're both okay," she bubbled as she leaned over Bo and hugged him.

"Almost," Bo corrected, pointing at his ear.

"Now Bo, we'll just have to hope an' pray that the Good Lord makes that ear better'n new. An' if he don't, then it's for a good reason."

"I know it. Listen, can we get out of here yet?"

"Sure thing," Jesse said jovially. "Lets go home."

Balladeer: _Now friends, I don't think that ever sounded so good._

That night, as soon as the boys got home, they went straight to their rooms and slept for the rest of the night. Luke was still sleeping when Bo finally awoke the next morning, dressed, and padded down into the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Jesse," he greeted the older man, who sat at the table flipping through the newspaper.

"G' mornin'. How ya feelin'?" Bo shrugged as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk.

"Alright." Jesse waited until Bo had poured the drink and sat down at the table before he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to ya..." he trailed off, wondering how to say what he wanted to.

"'Bout what?"

"About...everything that happened. Anythin' you wanna talk about?"

"No," Bo's answer came too quick. Jesse paused, then cleared his throat.

"Ya know, Enos was down here earlier. Said 'em two fellers is off to the Atlanta State pen. They're gonna throw the book at 'em."

"That's good," was all Bo said.

"Well, uh..." Jesse still searched for what he wanted to say.

"What do ya want me to say, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked finally. The old patriarch sighed.

"I don't know. It's just...ya losin' your dad, an' then findin' out everythin' about his past...it all happened so fast. I wanna make sure you're okay in here," he said, reaching over to pat Bo's chest.

"I'm fine Uncle Jesse, really. I'm just glad it's all over without anybody gettin' hurt too bad. An' Luke...I don't know what I woulda done without him, or Cooter. Y'all stuck by me when everythin' seemed to be crumblin' down around me. I couldn't ask for a better family." Jesse's eyes swelled with tears at the heartfelt words, and he smiled.

"Us Dukes stick together," he said, then cleared his throat. "What about Robbie?" Bo was silent for a moment.

"Well...there is one last trip I'd like to take, if Luke's feelin' up to it." Jesse grunted.

"You'll have to ask him whenever he wakes up. That boy sleeps like he ain't slept in years." Bo chuckled at his uncle's next comment. "Course, it's no wonder he's tired, all the chasin' he's been doin' after you."

"If he says no I'll just act like I can't hear him," said Bo as he headed back toward the bedroom.

Balladeer: _Somehow I knew he'd learn how to use that bad ear to his advantage. But I wonder where he wants to run off to now? They've already been away from home long enough, if ya ask me. But nobody's askin' me. So stick around. This thing ain't over yet—not 'till fat Lulu sings. _

* * *

Author's Note: It just felt right to end it here. There should be one last chapter comin' soon. Let me know what you think! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I think you'll like this one. Thanks to everyone who reviews—you guys are great!

Chapter 12: Back in Savannah

* * *

Bo smiled as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his older cousin Luke. The older boy was sprawled out in the same position he'd been in when he hit the sack last night—on his back, covers pulled up over half his torso, one arm resting on his stomach, the other flung back near his pillow. His head was cocked to the side with his mouth hanging open slightly. Bo wondered with a snicker if he'd drooled.

As he watched the steady rise and fall of his cousin's chest as he breathed, his memory drifted back to a time shortly after Luke had first gotten home from the marines...

He had gone to bed early that night, and had slept soundly despite Bo's restless tossing and turning across the room. It had been hard for Bo to get used to sharing his bedroom again after three in half long years of having it to himself while Luke was at war. After a relatively sleepless night, Bo had woken early and crept out of the house to do his morning chores. When he got back it nearly noon, and Luke still hadn't stirred.

"_Maybe you should go in an' wake him," Daisy suggested as she set a steaming plate of pancakes on the kitchen table. _

"_I don't know if that's such a good idea. It's his first day home, and the boy's been through a lot. We should probably just let him sleep," Jesse said, remembering his own sleep starved years serving in the army during WWII. When he'd finally come home, he'd slept for 18 hours straight._

"_Well maybe you should at least go check on him," Daisy insisted. It had scared her to see how thin Luke was, the hollow look in his eyes, and the fatigue that seemed to weigh down the young man's body. He seemed a mere ghost of the music loving, sly smiling cousin he'd once been. Now that he was home and safe, she was terrified that they'd lose him again somehow, and couldn't stand to have him out of her sight._

"_Please Bo?" She half begged. Bo looked at Uncle Jesse, asking permission with his eyes._

"_I s'pose it wouldn't hurt. Just don't wake him 'til he's ready." Bo nodded, then left the table and quietly tiptoed back to their bedroom. _

_As he walked inside, he stopped short, eyes widening in horror at the sight before him. _

"_UNCLE JESSE!" _

_Kitchen chairs clattered on the wooden floor as Daisy and Jesse rushed back to the boys' bedroom. There stood Bo, white as a sheet and badly shaken, and Luke sitting up straight in bed, looking alarmed and a bit perturbed. _

"_What in sam hill is goin' on? What happened?" Jesse demanded breathlessly._

"_L-Luke...Luke...he..." Bo stammered, pointing at his cousin as if he were something out of a horror flick._

"_What? Bo—what about Luke? What happened?" Daisy cried, grabbing the blonde boy by his shoulders and shaking him slightly._

"_Are you alright?" Jesse asked Luke, who sport a look of utter bewilderment._

"_Yeah...I was just sleepin' an' then I heard a yell. Next thing I know y'all are in here an' Bo's standin' there lookin' like he saw a ghost or somethin'." Luke's voice was laced with concern and guilt. He'd obviously scared his young cousin—but how?_

"_He...I came in an' he...he had his eyes wide open...like he was dead or somethin'. Lyin' on his back there...I coulda sworn he was dead!" Bo shuddered as he spoke, unable to erase the terrifying image. Luke just sat there for minute, looking shocked._

"_Bo—I..." he swallowed, then ran a hand through his tangled brown hair. "I was sleepin'."_

"_B-but ya had your eyes wide open—I saw!" Bo said. _

"_I know...it must be somethin' I picked up in the marines. I don't realize I'm doin' it. It's just...when your out on patrols an' stuff...ya gotta be alert. And it's just something ya end up doin'. I didn't mean to scare ya." Bo looked at him for a minute, slowly recovering from his scare._

"_So...ya sleep like that all the time?" Luke shrugged sheepishly._

"_I guess so. I don't really know—I'm sleepin' while I'm doin' it." Jesse guffawed at the attempt to humor, Daisy snickered, and Bo allowed a shaky smile to grace his lips. _

"_M' sorry I woke ya like that," he said, a bit embarrassed. Luke chuckled._

"I'm sorry I scared ya like that. I remember the first time I saw a guy doin' that when we was out on patrol—dang near wet my pants, I was so scared." They all laughed at the comment, and Luke eventually came down to eat his pancakes. Bo had only caught him sleeping with his eyes open a few times after that. Only on nights following particularly long and stressful days. And it didn't scare him anymore.

His mind wafted back into the present. Luke's eyes were closed as he slept, so that meant that he wasn't sleeping too deeply. Bo decided to wake him.

"Psst. Hey Luke," he whispered from his seat on his bed. The older boy didn't stir.

"Luuuuke. Hey Luke," Bo persisted, louder, trying his best to sound annoying.

"...wha? Go 'way."

"Lukey Dukey, wakey wakey," Bo called, muffling a snicker. Lord knew he couldn't help himself.

"...m'Bo stop it...go'way," mumbled Luke, bating his hand in the air.

"Luke...come on now, you been sleepin' all day!"

"...don't care...sleepy...tired..." Unable to control himself any longer, Bo walked over and yanked the quilt off of Luke and threw it on the floor. Instantly his older cousin curled into a ball and growled.

"Knock it off, Bo. Give it back...come on, Bo. I'm serious...I'm gettin' mad..." That was all the warning Luke gave before hurling a pillow at Bo's head. Sent a couple steps backward by the blow, Bo only laughed harder. Which made Luke madder.

"Bo Duke, you got to the count of three to gimme that blanket an' get outta this room before I whup ya good! One..." Bo snickered, ignoring him.

"Two..." Seeing the glint in Luke's eye, Bo knew he had two choices: either stay and get into a brawl with his not-in-a-good-mood-after-I-wake-up cousin, or he could run...and still get into a brawl with his cousin. He chose the more fun of the two.

"Three!" Luke watched in surprise as Bo dashed out of the room, quilt in hand. His usually settled temper flared, and he lunged out of bed.

"Bo! Come back here! _I'm gonna tan your hide!"_

Jesse watched in amusement as Bo raced through the kitchen and out the door, grinning widely and followed by a rather disgruntled Luke, who was clad only in his pajama bottoms. There wasn't a day went by that he didn't thank God for his boys. Life sure would be dull without them.

Bo ran out to the barn and scrambled up the wooden ladder to the hayloft, Luke hot on his heels. He raced over to a far corner and stopped, clutching the quilt to him as he caught his breath.

Luke stopped short when he saw Bo standing there grinning like that, and he couldn't help but melt.

"Ya know, one of these days..." he began with a chuckle. Bo laughed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You're so funny when you're mad. Here, ya can have your blanket now," he stretched out his arm to hand it to Luke, caught off guard as the older boy let it drop to the floor and pulled him into a headlock.

"Aww, Luke..." grumbled Bo as he struggled in his cousin's grasp.

"Nope—I told ya you were gonna get it!" Luke shouted as he gave Bo a noogie. They wrestled a bit more in the hayloft before finally tiring themselves out and collapsing against the large mounds of hay stacked on the floor.

"We ain't done that since we was kids," Bo commented. Luke just shook his head and smiled. He could remember Bo waking him up that way when they were small, standing by his bed and calling, 'Lukey Dukey, wakey wakey,' in the singsong whine all children have.

"Ya know, I always hated bein' woke up that way. Why did ya wake me up anyhow? An' don't tell me 'no reason' either or so help me..."

"No, there is a reason, I promise." There was a moment of silence; then Luke broke it impatiently.

"Well, what's the reason?"

"I wanna go back to Savannah." Luke frowned, turning to study his cousin's face.

"Uh...why?" He watched as Bo shifted uncomfortably. What could be so hard to say?

"I wanna...um...I wanna see Robbie's grave."

'Lordy, he said it like there was something wrong with asking such a thing', Luke thought with a pang of empathy.

"Oh, well that's not a problem. Ya want me to go with ya?"

"Yeah, I was hopin' ya would want to."

"Well, did ya wanna leave right now?" Bo shrugged.

"As soon as possible would be great." Luke smirked.

"I got one condition."

"What's that?"

"You drive. _I'm_ gonna sleep."

Balladeer_: So the boys left for Savannah once again. This time, though, it was only gonna be a day's trip._

"Hey, stop at a gas station up here, will ya? I wanna use the phone," Luke said after waking from an hour- long snooze in the passenger seat.

"What for?"

"Well, I just remembered that we never called Brenda or Cindy after we got back. They're bound to be worried." Bo groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Dang it! They're probably worried _sick_, Luke! How could you forget?"

"Hey, how come _I_ gotta do all the rememberin'? You got a brain. Though it be small," Luke added with a slight grin.

"Cute. Real cute."

Bo ignored Luke's chuckle as he parked in front of the gas station. They slid out through the windows and ambled over to the payphone. As Luke dialed the number, he remembered with a sinking feeling the last conversation he'd had with Cindy. The promise he'd made to call her as soon as he found Bo and got things sorted out.

"Boy, did I blow it," he said to himself as the line rung through.

"_Hello?"_

"Uh—Brenda?"

"_Luke?"_

"Yeah, it's me." There was a scuffle on the other end, and suddenly Brenda's voice was replaced with Cindy's.

"_Luke!"_

"Hey."

"_Where have you been? Why haven't you called? Do you know, we've been worried sick!_

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry."

"_Sorry! You're sorry! I...I had no idea what happened...I didn't know what to do..."_ Luke sighed as he heard her break into tears.

"I'm an idiot, Cindy. I just... things have been so hectic..."

"_Are you okay? I s Bo okay? What happened?"_

"We're all fine. Jake and Tom are on their way to jail. Everything's fine."

"_Where are you?"  
_

"Actually, we're back in Savannah for the day. Bo wanted to see Robbie's grave."

_"Well, why don't you stop by later for dinner? Mom's cookin' some potato stew."_ Luke smiled.

"We'll do that."

_"Alright. Thanks for finally calling."_

"Yeah, I'm real sorry for makin' ya worry."

_"It's okay. Having you over for dinner should make up for it. See ya tonight."_

"See ya. Bye." Luke hung up the phone and turned to Bo.

"She was mad?" Bo guessed with a small grin.

"More or less."

"I know one person who's gonna be madder at ya."

"Who?"

"Nancy Jane," Bo answered, reminding Luke of his present "steady" girlfriend.

"Shoot." Luke stopped short, wondering how he could possible choose between Nancy and Cindy. His thoughts were cut off as Bo started laughing.

"Boy, you sure got yourself in one fine mess this time, Luke! Ya should see the look on your face!"

"Why don't ya just mind your own business an' stay outta my personal life?" Luke said sharply, walking away and sliding into the passenger window of the General. Bo just looked after him, wondering what he'd said wrong.

"Sheesh, can't ya take a joke?" He muttered as he slid in behind the wheel. They made the rest of the drive in silence.

Balladeer: _Now ain't such a good time for them boys to be fighting, considerin' what's goin' on across town._

Brenda Wheeler had just closed the door after her daughter, Cindy, left for work. An hour before they'd received the happy news that Luke and Bo were safe, and now all she had to worry about was cooking dinner.

Three harsh knocks sounded at the front door, and Brenda frowned as she turned back to answer it, wondering if Cindy had was coming back because she had forgotten something.

As she pulled open the door, she was taken off guard as a man barged through, grabbing her and covering her mouth with his gloved hand.

"Don't scream," he whispered sinisterly. Then she knew. It was Jake.

* * *

For all those who don't know, a "noogie" is when a person rubs their knuckles really hard and fast against your scalp. It's really annoying and somewhat painful. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This one's short, but intense. Thought I stick in one more before the ending. God, I love cliffhangers!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Bittersweet Betrayal

* * *

Jesse Duke had just gotten finished feeding Maudine the mule and was walking back toward the house when a patrol car pulled around front.

Enos stepped out and slowly walked over to where Jesse now stood on the porch.

"Hey there, Enos. What brings ya up here today?" Enos took off his hat, an anxious look in his eyes.

"Nothin' good, Uncle Jesse. I'm afraid I got some bad news." Jesse's face fell. His first thought was that the boys had been hurt somehow.

"Well, I ain't gonna hear it standin' out on the porch here. Come on inside."

"Yessir." As Enos stepped into the Duke's kitchen, he saw Daisy scrubbing dishes in the sink, and a half-hearted smile graced his lips.

"Hey, Daisy."

"Enos! Hey, what brings you up here? Would ya like a glass of lemonade?"

"I sure would, Daisy, but I can't. I'm still on duty, an' that's the reason I came here."

"Well, out with it Enos. What's happened?" Jesse said, unable to bear the suspense any longer.

"I just got word from Atlanta. Jake Fowler and Tom Griffin escaped from the authorities on their way to the State Pen. They knocked the two guards that was escortin' 'em unconscious, an' then they ran off into the woods headin' northwest. They was headed toward Savannah. I'm sorry y'all."

"It's okay, Enos," Jesse said absentmindedly. His thoughts were spinning in a whirlwind of worry and fear for his boys.

"Uncle Jesse, we have to warn Bo an' Luke!" Daisy cried as the full realization of what Enos said hit her. She reached for the CB sitting on the kitchen counter.

"There's no way ya can get ahold of 'em by CB, they're already in Savannah by now," Jesse told her.

"The boy's is in Savannah? I thought they just got home," Enos said, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"They went back so Bo could see his dad's grave. Uncle Jesse, what are we gonna do?" Daisy pleaded, practically in tears.

"I'm gonna call Brenda Wheeler. Maybe she can warn the boys somehow," he said as he picked up the phone and dialed. Hope diminished as the line rang and rang.

"Nobody's home," Jesse said finally, hanging up.

"If there's anythin' I can do, Uncle Jesse..." Enos began humbly.

"There's only one thing we can do," Jesse said in a somber voice. Without further explanation, he went into the living room and grabbed his shotgun off of its shelf on the wall.

"What are you gonna do?" Daisy asked. It was rare that Jesse ever brought out his "old faithful" shotgun. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Jesse was awful desperate to get to his boys.

"I'm gonna go to Savannah myself. I ain't takin' any chances."

"I'm goin' with you," Daisy said, and hurried off to a few things together for the trip.

"Now Uncle Jesse, I'm sure Bo an' Luke are okay. I'd sure hate for y'all to have to make a long trip like that for nothin'. They might be on their way home right now," Enos said, surprised that Uncle Jesse was this upset. Of course, Enos didn't understand the whole situation. He didn't understand that the two men he'd arrested at the bridge were after fifty thousand dollars. And he sure didn't know that they expected Bo to get them that fifty thousand dollars.

Jesse didn't answer. He was thinking about the man up at the bridge; the one who'd stuck a pistol in his youngest nephew's face. He was crazy-mad then and willing to kill. Now he was sure to be even madder, and looking for revenge. Jesse had told the man then that it was over, and to stay away from his boys.

Now he was going to make sure it was over.

"Uncle Jesse, I can't just let you an' Daisy go off like this—what if somethin' happens?"

"Somethin' _is_ gonna happen, Enos. We're gonna find my boys an' make sure those other fellers get put behind bars for good this time." Jesse's voice was low and firm. There would be no changing his mind.

Enos could only watch helplessly as they loaded the pickup truck and sped off, dust billowing behind them.

"Keep 'em safe, Lord," he prayed softly for his friends. "Keep 'em all safe."

Balladeer: _Somethin' tells me they're gonna need lots of prayers like that, considerin' what's goin' on where they're headed._

* * *

As he stood with his hand clamped over Brenda's mouth, Jake Fowler turned and whistled out the opened front door. In walked Tom, looking nervous and fidgety. He slammed the door shut and locked it, and Brenda knew that for right now, she was trapped.

"Now I'm gonna let ya go, an' you better not scream," Jake threatened, releasing his hold on Brenda. She stepped away from him, trembling and terrified.

"Aw look Tom, she wasn't expectin' us. She thought we'd be in jail by now," he said sarcastically.

"Get out. Get out if ya know what's good for you!" She retorted in a tone of barely controlled rage.

"We ain't goin' nowhere until you tell us where them boys are!"

"I won't tell you a thing!" All she got for her efforts was a stinging slap across the face. As tears welled in her eyes she tried reasoning with the men.

"What do you want them for, anyway. They didn't do anything to you. Why can't you let them be!"

"Because we still ain't got our fifty grand! An' seein' as we probably ain't ever gonna get it now, we're gonna make sure Robbie's son pays—with his life. It's the only way I'm ever gonna sleep right again."

Balladeer: _If that's true then I sure am glad I never had to share a room with him._

"No!" She cried passionately. Jake caught her flailing arms as she swung at him with her fists, pinning them to her sides.

"Tell me where they are. I know you know, now tell me!"

"Never!"

"You tell me or I swear I'll go after Cindy! I'll go after Cindy an' you'll never see her again! Now who's it gonna be? Who're you gonna save, Brenda? Them boys—or your own daughter? _Where are they!"_

She shut her eyes, silently praying for forgiveness as she made her choice.

"T-they're at the cemetery." Her eyes remained shut as Jake let go of her arm and she slowly sank to floor, defeated. Her sobs echoed off the walls of the silent house as she heard them get into their car and speed off down the road.

It was a bittersweet betrayal. She had saved her daughter, yet most likely sealed the fate of two innocent young men.

"I'm sorry, Robbie," she whispered to the air. "I'm so sorry."

Balladeer: _Now friends, this is downright serious. I wouldn't run off if I was you._

* * *

TBC... 


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Here it is, the long awaited final chapter. Thanks to all who review! I have two other stories ready to post, but I can't promise anything until after August...stuff is just too busy.

This chapter was extremely difficult to write...it was really hard to tie up all the loose ends. I apologize for any mistakes in plot...this thing took several weeks of on and off writing to get out, and sometimes my proofreading isn't up to par. It's been a long ride, but I'm very proud of this story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Now without further ado...

Chapter 14: Easier on the Soul

* * *

Luke felt bad about their argument. It was stupid, of course. Bo was always one to speak his mind; if he thought something was funny, he laughed. It was just that this time, (and many times before) the butt of the joke happened to hit a nerve with his older cousin. Luke never liked to kid around where girls were concerned. Relationships were serious stuff to him, and not something to take lightly. Bo on the other hand was a jester at heart, and had a sense of humor that both charmed and repulsed the opposite sex. While all of Luke's relationships had lasted for months or more, Bo's 'flings' usually only lasted a week or so, and ended with some angry papa chasing him through a cotton field with a shotgun in hand.

But this thing with Cindy and Nancy Jane, this was serious, and Luke wasn't in the mood for jokes. So he got angry. And now he and Bo weren't talking.

Bo drove in silence, staring out the windshield with a set jaw and eyebrows furrowed in the familiar manner Luke recognized him having whenever he was mad. Luke slumped low in the passenger seat, lazily watching the scenery fly by, and wondering why he had such an uneasy feeling in his gut. He'd had many fights with Bo before, whether it be over girls, games, or whose turn it was to muck out Maudine's stall. But he'd only ever got this kind of feeling when they were in imminent danger. It was something he'd picked up during the War, a sort of sixth sense. Sometimes Luke swore that he could smell trouble coming. And right now the air reeked.

"You gonna stay here?" Bo asked curtly. Luke hadn't realized they'd stopped. He leaned forward, looking about. They had parked in the middle of the cemetery road, surrounded by weathered tombstones on either side. Not a car nor a person was in sight as far as Luke could see. Maybe his gut feeling was wrong...

"Well?" Bo prompted impatiently.

"Naw, you go ahead, I think I'll stay here," Luke said, waving with his hand. If there _was_ trouble coming, Luke figured he'd have a better view of it from the car.

"Suit yourself." As Bo slid out of the driver side window, Luke realized he was still angry with him, or at least he thought Luke was being mean when he didn't offer to go. But the younger boy was already stalking off through the graveyard before Luke had a chance to explain himself.

From his view in the General, Luke could clearly see Bo's back as he searched for the right grave marker less than thirty yards away. Something still didn't feel right...

A shadow suddenly fell over him, blocking the sun. As he turned his head to see who or what stood behind him a blunt object struck him in the head, and he fell back on the seat, stunned and fighting blackness.

Balladeer: _Ya know, it's a wonder that boy can think straight after all the times he's got hit in the head. I'm bound to feel a mite sorry for him. Somethin' tells me Bo ain't much better off, though._

It was Tom that stood over him, a piece of slate rock from a tombstone in his fist. He pulled a line of sturdy rope from his back pocket and swiftly tied Luke's hands up and behind him to the roll bar behind the passenger seat. He looked up and grinned as his part of the plan was accomplished. Now it was up to Jake...

Bo had never minded visiting cemeteries. There was a certain peace about it (in the daytime), all the tombstones with the names of the quietly resting dead. Couples buried together, whole families even listed on one big slab of stone—forever a testament to their unity and love. That was how Bo preferred to picture death—all of his family and him being together in heaven someday.

His mind wandered back to a church service where the pastor was describing heaven as a place where there was "no crying, no sickness, and no pain". Bo smiled as he leaned down next to Robbie's grave. He didn't know whether or not his father had accepted the Lord before he died, but he liked to think that Robbie was in heaven, looking down on him without sadness or pain.

It was a pretty tombstone, a light and shiny gray, with black lettering listing his full name and dates of birth and death. It read:

Robert James Johnson

February 16, 1940 - April 22, 1984

May he Rest Peacefully with the Angels

Tears stung Bo's eyes as he thought of what the tombstone could have read—_Beloved Father._

"You missed out on so much..." he whispered to the earth. But with the tears also came forgiveness, and for the first time, Bo felt a great weight lift off of his shoulders. He felt something in his heart...love. He could now love his father, though he'd never known him. Love him even though he may have been a bad man, and even if every bad thing he'd ever heard about Robbie was true, Bo could still love him. Inwardly he thanked God...it was so much easier on the soul to love than to hate. For the first time since he'd learned the truth about his dad, Bo felt free.

Suddenly he jumped, as the familiar sound of the General's 'Dixie' horn echoed off of the hills surrounding the cemetery. Whirling around, his mouth dropped open in shock and horror as Jake stalked toward him, a menacing look in his eye and a pistol in his hand.

For a moment, Bo was frozen with fear...

Balladeer: _Ya know, if I were God I'd just reach down from heaven and turn them handguns into bananas or somethin'. Just to give the boys a break. An' then I'd send some lightnin' down and give those baddies such a shock that they'd never bother anybody again...they'd be a-shakin' so hard they wouldn't be able to hold pencil much less a gun. But...I ain't God. An' I'm just as curious to see how the boys get outta this as y'all are._

Luke watched through his pain-filled haze as Jake slowly made his way over to Bo's kneeling form. He knew he had to do something, but there was no way he could get his hands free in time. Then, as Tom stepped away from the car to watch what was about to happen to Bo, and despite the terrible sluggishness of Luke's aching brain, he came up with a plan. With a slight grunt he lurched his body up and sideways so that he could reach the steering wheel with his foot. He could see Jake getting closer to Bo by the second. 'Come on, come on...' He kicked once—no dice. Again he tried—nothing. Finally, on the third attempt, the sweet notes of 'Dixie' whistled through the air. Victorious, Luke slumped back, and thanked his Maker for small miracles. If that didn't get his half-deaf cousin's attention, nothing would. Just then his happy thoughts vanished as he heard a gunshot...

Bo did not remain frozen for long. Taken off guard by the sound of the General's horn, Jake pulled the trigger, and Bo leapt out of the way as the bullet embedded itself into the stone grave marker. Rolling to his feet, he charged forward and tackled Jake, fortunately making him drop his gun.

Seeing that his partner was now engaged in a losing fistfight, Tom started making his way up the hill to help. He still had _his_ gun. And Luke knew that he had to find a way to get free and even the odds. Try as he might though, he could not loosen the ropes. So he did the only thing he could do. He leant as far as he could toward the driver side window and screamed.

"BO! LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A GUN!" Bo didn't hear him, but Tom did, and he angrily turned and shot twice at the General Lee. One of the bullets whizzed right past Luke's ear, so close he could feel the wind from it, and that was enough to shut him up momentarily.

A half-second later he felt himself being cut loose, and quickly turned to see who had released him.

It was Daisy.

Balladeer: _How is it they keep showin' up at exactly the right time? I guess I'll just chalk it up to good old Duke family luck. I'm just glad they're finally there. _

Bo was hardly aware of what he was doing. His punches were often and landed everywhere, frantically trying to get the upper hand in this battle. Jake's blows were few but heavy, the very first one leaving Bo with a bloody lip, and by now he had a black eye and a few bruised ribs to boot. He desperately tried to stay on his feet; he went down once and Jake had kicked him hard enough to break bones, and he knew that if he went down again he might not come back up.

He faintly heard yelling in the distance, but dared not turn his head. He ran toward Jake again, taking him to the ground, and tried in vain to pin him. But Jake rolled under him and jammed his knee down into Bo's side. Pain shot through Bo's mid-section, taking his breath away, and he knew then that he had lost.

Balladeer: _Uh-oh. Friends, I can't watch._

BAM!

A single gunshot made Jake look up.

"Dang, it's that old man!" Bo turned his head to see Uncle Jesse standing just down the hill, raising his shotgun high in the air. Daisy was helping Luke out of the driver side window of the General Lee, and Cooter (what was he doing there?) was literally sitting on top of Tom.

Jake cast a glance over where his pistol lay just a few feet to his right, but a steely voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, mister," to Bo's shock and amazement, it was Enos!

"Enos? How'd y'all get here?" he asked, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Uncle Jesse had himself a feelin' that y'all was in trouble, so he took off with Daisy here to find ya. I decided to follow, seein' as it was my beholden duty as a swore-in lawman to make sure they didn't get pulled over for all them speed laws they broke. An' then Cooter decided to follow us, too. He dropped old man Jessop's old clunker right in the middle of the road as soon as Uncle Jesse told him what was happenin'," Enos explained as he cuffed Jake's hands behind his back.

"Bo!" Daisy's arms engulfed him as he remained on the sun-scorched grass of the cemetery. "Are you alright, suga'?"

"Yeah...just bruises, I think. How's Luke?"

"He got hit in the head again. We're gonna take him over to the hospital here again, an' you should get checked out too."

"Alright..." Bo's eyes traveled to where Uncle Jesse stood down the hill. Right where Enos was leading Jake.

"Stop Enos," he ordered in a gruff voice. Stepping in front of Jake like he had before, he pressed the barrel of his shotgun into the man's chest.

"Uncle Jesse..." Enos said, but his voice trailed off when he saw the look in the old man's eye.

"Now I told ya once not to mess with my boys. An' here ya are today, with murder in your eye. You disgust me. An' you're lucky I'm a God-fearin' man, 'cuz it's takin' all of the Lord's angels to hold me back from tearin' you apart right now." With that, he lowered his shotgun and turned away. "Get him outta my sight, Enos. It's over."

THE NEXT DAY...

After yet another long day and night for the Dukes, they all were sleeping in.

The doctor at the hospital had said that Luke had a concussion, and ordered that he stay mostly (he added the 'mostly' after a mean glare from the elder cousin) off of his feet for at least three days. And then he still had to take it easy for a week.

Bo was treated for various cuts and bruises, and was warned to take it easy for awhile because of three bruised ribs. They checked his ear again and confirmed that he could still only hear about 40 out of it. This greatly disappointed the boy, but he was too tired to complain.

Once they finally got home, they both collapsed on their respective beds and fell into deep, dreamless slumbers.

The next morning Jesse was the first to awaken in a cold sweat. He'd had a nightmare for the first time since his wife, Martha, died ten years before. He couldn't remember what it entailed; all that was left was the feeling—the fear for his boys.

He slipped out of bed and hurriedly tiptoed down the hall to the bedroom the boys had shared since they were kids. Peeking inside, he first saw Luke, sleeping in the bed nearest to the door. He was sleeping with his eyes opened again, something that would've unnerved Jesse a year ago. Now he knew that it just meant that Luke was in the deepest and most restful sleeping stage.

In the bed close to the window slept Bo, sprawled out haphazardly on the sheets, clothes in a heap next to him on the floor. He was snoring softly, and every now and then a part of him would twitch, whether from dream or restlessness, Jesse couldn't know. All that mattered was that they were safe.

As he made his way back to his own bedroom, he stopped and paused by Daisy's door. Sticking his head inside the room, he smiled at the sight. There lay Daisy; moonlight falling across her face, sleeping peacefully like the angel she was. She was safe too; and now he could sleep.

Hours later the breakfast table was filled with talking and laughter as the Duke family got back to what they were good at—being a family. Just as Jesse was folding his hands to say the prayer, a car pulled up in the driveway.

"Now who could that be?" Jesse wondered aloud as Luke got up to see.

"It's Enos," he said, moments later opening the door. The humble deputy walked in and pulled off his hat.

"Enos, if you've come here to give us more bad news I'll...I'll eat Uncle Jesse's cap!" Daisy cried. The others laughed nervously, aware of the somber expression on Enos' face.

"Well I just come to tell y'all...Jake Fowler an' Tom Griffin got put in the Atlanta State Pen today. Looks like they gonna be there for a long time too—years even." There was a short silence, broken by a loud and unanimous rebel yell from both boys, loud enough to rattle the windows.

"YEEEEE-HAWWWW!"

"Enos—that's the best news you coulda given us this mornin'!" cried Daisy, jumping up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Now you kids just hush up a minute," Jesse scolded. "It ain't right to get glad over other people's misfortunes. Now sit down so I can finish the prayer here an' we can get to eatin'." The boys immediately mumbled their "Yessirs" and quickly sat down.

"Enos, you're welcome to join us to. There's plenty to go around," Jesse added, motioning for the deputy to take a seat. Enos looked longingly at the table filled with steaming breakfast foods: grits, pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and hashed potatoes. He looked with even more longing at the empty seat setting right across from Daisy. He sighed.

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse. I just come by to give y'all the news. I'm on duty, an' if sheriff Roscoe catches me out here he'll have my badge. See y'all later." The Dukes chuckled as Enos made a hasty exit, listening to his patrol car as it rumbled out of the drive.

"Lord, we thank ya for bringin' us all together so's we could share this meal this mornin'. An' we thank ya that we're all safe...an' that your justice was done so's we could all be together again."

Bo shot Luke a small smirk behind is folded hands. Jesse might've told them not to be happy over other's misfortunes, but he knew right from wrong, and he was just as glad as the next person was when justice was served.

"Daisy, this is delicious!" Luke exclaimed through a mouthful of eggs, voicing their collective thoughts. She beamed—it had taken many years of nearly burning the house down before Uncle Jesse trusted her in the kitchen alone, and even longer before the boys trusted her cooking enough to put a full spoonful of it in their mouths on the first bite. They talked and joked a little more, something they'd been unable to do as a family in almost a week. For the first time in a while, things seemed like they were getting back to normal.

Then came a soft knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Jesse grumbled, never liking his meals interrupted. Luke again got up to answer, and to everyone's shock, Brenda and Cindy Wheeler timidly stepped into the kitchen.

Bo stood up immediately, unsure of what to do. Luke shut the door behind the two women, trying his best to be welcoming despite his own surprise.

"We're sorry to barge in on you like this but...we had to know that you were okay..." Brenda said, breaking into a sob. The boys shared a look; they'd had no idea Brenda and Cindy knew about what had happened at the cemetery.

Cindy wrapped a comforting arm around her mother, as Luke pulled out a kitchen chair for her to sit on.

"What happened?" Bo asked quietly, noticing how she wouldn't look at him. It took her awhile to compose herself before she could speak.

"J-Jake came to the h-house after Cindy left yesterday. H-he said he'd go after her if I didn't tell where you boys were. I-I thought I had no choice. I didn't know what to do! And after he left I called Cindy, and we tried to drive here but Jake did something to my car...we hitchhiked...we was afraid that we'd be comin' up here to you boys' funeral." Silence followed, broken only by Brenda's shuddered breaths as she tried to calm herself.

"Boys, uh...why don't y'all get started on your chores. Go on," he added when they hesitated. After Bo and Luke had left the house, Jesse leaned forward on the table to talk to the Wheeler women.

"I want to thank ya for takin' in my boys when ya did. I'm much obliged." Brenda gave a quavering smile.

"It was the least I could do. I feel like they're family." She thought about that statement for a moment, then sat up straighter as she prepared to voice something that had been on her heart ever since she'd met Bo and Luke.

"I wanted to discuss somethin' with you. Uh...I know that Bo an' Luke are like sons to you. You've raised 'em since they were little...and you've done good by them. An' I know that I was never married to Robbie...but we might as well have been, and I consider any family of his like my own. I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that...I feel a responsibility for Bo now, and I can't just let him walk out of my life after everything we've been through."

Jesse listened patiently with an unreadable expression on his face. As patriarch of the Duke clan he took it upon himself to decipher people as friends or foes, and he'd become darn good at it, too.

"Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" Jesse asked slowly, studying her closely.

"I'm sayin' that...I'd like to be a...well, a mother...to Bo. I know I can never take the place of Annabelle, and I know that I ain't blood kin...but I can't just walk right out of his life." Jesse tried to hide his surprise, and to suppress the inevitable feelings of jealousy that arose within him. He thought hard about what she'd said, and came to the conclusion that she was honest and trustworthy, despite her past. And she really did seem to care about Bo.

"Well, there's a lot more that goes into motherin' than just responsibility," was the first thing Jesse could think of to say.

"Oh, I understand that. I do care about Bo...about all of you. I just have stronger feelings for Bo because he was Robbie's son, and if Robbie would've kept Bo...I might've been a second mother to him." She tried to choose her words carefully; fully aware of the protective and skeptical looks she was receiving from Daisy.

"Look, I don't want to intrude. And I don't want to take Bo away from you. But I do want to be a part of his life. All I ask is that chance. I guess "mother" was a bad way of putting it..."

"I understand what you're tryin' to do," Jesse interrupted. "An'...I respect ya for it. But it's up to Bo, not me. He's eighteen years old now, an' old enough to make decisions on his own. You need to discuss this with him."

"I think they went out to the barn," Daisy said kindly. Of course, it was never her way to be rude.

With one last look toward Jesse making sure it was okay with him, Brenda headed off to look for the boys.

"Quit pacin'," Luke grumbled from his seat on the hay bale in the loft of the barn.

"I can't help it," answered Bo, continuing to walk back and forth, kicking up tufts of hay with his boots.

Luke shook his head. He was nervous too, but not because of Brenda, because of Cindy. But he dealt with anxiety differently than Bo.

When Bo was upset, his adrenaline coursed through his veins on overdrive. If he didn't do something, anything, it would all bubble over and his emotions would explode out of him like pressured groundwater shooting up from a geyser.

Luke, on the other hand, tended to fold into himself whenever he was distressed. He kept his emotions locked up tight as a mason jar, deep within, and only those who knew him best were able to get him to open up. For him it was all about control, and part of that came from being in the military. Luke was a sergeant in Vietnam, and being in command of a group of men in a life and death situation meant that without the ability to stay calm when things got tough, somebody under him got killed unnecessarily. There was just no living with that for Luke, so he took utmost care to shut off the panic valve in his brain. And it worked too; in the four years Luke served in the war, he never lost a man due to carelessness or ignorance.

It took Luke nearly two years after he was discharged from the marines before he could finally let his guard down enough that he allowed himself to feel again. Bo was a big part of that, being that he became so close to Luke that they were able to talk about anything, and Bo would keep asking questions until he either had to dodge a fist or listen as Luke finally told him what was wrong.

This past week had been a rollercoaster for both boys, and they couldn't help but wonder when and if life would ever get back to normal again.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Brenda entered the barn.

"Bo?" She called, voice still shaky from her earlier sobs.

The blonde boy stopped mid-pace and strode over to the railing of the loft.

"Up here," he called, looking down at her. "You can use the ladder here," he instructed, answering her next question. She climbed up easily enough, brushing her hands off on her pants once she reached the top.

"Hi," she said, not knowing how to start the conversation she so desperately wanted to have with Bo.

"Hi...wanna sit down?" Bo pointed to a nearby hay bale.

"Sure. I uh...I wanted to talk to you, an' it's real important." Bo frowned, watching her hands fidget in her lap and not understanding why she would be so nervous.

"You want me to go?" Luke said, getting up quickly after a long uncomfortable silence.

"No, Luke. You can stay. What I have to say will involve you too." Taking a deep breath, Brenda began the difficult task of explaining herself.

"Bo...when you boys first came to Savannah...I was a very lonely woman. I had Cindy, but she's growing up now, and is going to be out on her own soon. And I have a few friends but, when it came to family, I had no one. Robbie was the closest thing I'd had to a husband since my John died years ago, and now he's gone.

Then you came. And at first it was hard...every time I looked at you I had a reminder of Robbie, and it hurt. But then when you boys left...it felt like I'd lost somebody all over again. And then when Jake and Tom went after you...I'd thought they killed you for sure, and it was more than I could take. I just...I can't let you just walk out of my life again." She paused, lowering her head as she spoke again, fearing rejection.

"Bo, I want to be involved in your life. If things had been different I would've been a stepmother to you...and...I know it's a lot to ask for but—I want to have that chance."

Balladeer: _Ya know how it is when somebody drops a book on the floor right in the middle of a prayer at church service? That's kinda what's goin' on here...uh, minus the preacher._

Brenda was silent, waiting to be reproached. After all, what right did she have after all these years to be a part of the boy's life? Just because she _needed_ somebody. Boy she could really be insensitive. After everything she'd put him through, how could she possibly expect him to let her be a part of his life?

A gentle hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She looked up slowly, into kind, baby blue eyes.

"I never had a chance to know my mom...but I'm sure if she could be here now she'd be proud if you was to be a part of our family." Luke, who was now standing right behind him, cleared his throat.

"Yeah, an' Uncle Jesse would love it if ya'd stay for dinner tonight." Brenda smiled in disbelief as the boys led her down the ladder and back into the house.

"Uncle Jesse, I'd like ya to meet a new member of the Duke family," Bo said as they walked into the kitchen, and for the first time in a long time, joy entered Brenda's heart. She felt like a new woman.

Later that night, after a hearty meal of Jesse's finest crawdad bisque, Brenda announced that she and Cindy had to be getting home.

"Are you sure? It's awful late; we wouldn't have any problems with ya stayin' here—as long as ya need," Jesse offered sincerely.

"Yeah, an' how do ya expect to get home anyway without a car?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, I have enough for bus tickets—that is, if you don't mind driving us to Capitol City. But we really do need to leave tonight; Cindy has to work tomorrow and...speaking of which, where is Cindy?"

"Um, I think I know," Daisy said with a small smile. She led them over to the kitchen window overlooking the porch. Bo began laughing, stopping abruptly when Uncle Jesse stepped down hard on his foot.

"They snuck off right after dinner," Daisy whispered. And there they were, sitting together on the porch swing and talking the night away.

"Well, I better go break this up," Bo said with a mischievous grin.

"No Bo!" Daisy hissed, muffling a giggle behind her hand. She knew what was coming.

Bo waited until he saw Luke's head move close to Cindy's for a kiss to make his move.

Kneeling behind the swing, he cupped his hands around his mouth and started making guttural noises from deep within his throat.

"What _is_ that?" Cindy asked, pulling away from Luke.

"Uh...it ain't me..." Luke said nervously, looking around for the cause of the noise.

Bo could no longer hold it in and fell on the porch laughing.

"Bo! I'm gonna kill you!" Luke yelled when he saw him, and leapt over the back of the swing, landing on top of the younger boy.

"Ow! Luke! Watch the ribs!" Bo yelped, trying to wiggle out from underneath him. Instantly Luke was on his knees and looking guilty.

"Geez, I'm sorry Bo..." He said, remembering Bo's injury.

"You'll both be sorry if ya ain't on your feet in the next second!" Jesse rumbled, walking out onto the porch. "Neither of ya's in any condition to be wrestlin' around like that, an' if I catch ya again I'll tan your hides. Now, I gotta take Brenda and Cindy down to Capitol City so's they can catch the bus home. I want you boys in bed by the time we get back."

"Yessir," the boys mumbled in unison. Jesse's voice was hard, but there was no mistaking the twinkle in his eye. He just didn't want any more trips to the hospital.

Brenda stepped forward, putting her hand on Bo's arm.

"Is it alright if I write to you?" Bo nodded.

"Sure, an' I'll write to ya too...but I can't promise it to look good. I was never a good speller." Brenda just smiled.

"That's fine. You just keep in touch." They hugged, and when they let go, there were tears in Bo's eyes.

"You'll be back to visit?" She nodded, lightly touching his face in a motherly gesture.

"I promise I will. I'll even call every once in a while." As she turned to leave, he grabbed her coat sleeve.

"Brenda...I just wanted to say thanks...for everythin'." She smiled again.

"No, thank you, Bo. Goodbye."

She went over to stand next to Cindy, who was saying goodbye to Luke.

"You'll write to me?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"You bet. Maybe I'll even drop by sometime. Ya never know." She pecked him quickly on the lips before hopping up into the pickup next to Daisy. Brenda followed, and they waved as Uncle Jesse drove slowly down the drive.

"Well," Luke said, slapping Bo on the back. "That's that." When Bo didn't answer he turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...listen, I'm goin' to bed." Luke didn't press the issue. If Bo wanted to talk, he'd spit it out sooner or later.

Late that evening, Jesse pulled up into the drive. As soon as he parked the pickup and shut it off, Daisy hopped out and bounded into the house, straight to bed. Jesse stopped on the first step, though, noticing a form sitting on the porch swing, barely illuminated by the moonlight.

"Bo? What're you doin' up so late?" He heard a sigh, and sensed that the boy was feeling down. Taking a seat next to him on the swing, he tried to get him to open up.

"Nice night."

"Yup."

"How's the ribs feelin'?"

"Okay." Jesse sighed. Reflecting on that first day when "the letter" came in the mail, his heart still ached from the fact that his desire to protect the boy from a painful past just led to hurting him.

"Bo, I know ya been through a lot. An' I don't blame ya if your mad at me...I was wrong. An' I just want ya to know that I never meant to hurt ya in any way..."

"Uncle Jesse it's okay. I know why ya did what ya did. You an' Daisy an' Luke are the only family I've ever known an' wouldn't trade y'all for nothin'." Tears burned suddenly in the old man's eyes.

"I'm proud to hear that, son. I'm right proud of ya. Always have been." They sat silently for a moment, before Jesse broke in.

"Ya don't...regret anythin'?" Bo turned to look at him, as if he'd read his mind.

"Ya know, when this all started, I would've given anythin' to go back to the way things was. But now...I guess knowin' the truth was worth it all." He paused, looking Jesse straight in the eye. "Uncle Jesse, I don't regret a thing. It's just...those gamblers...I can't get 'em outta my head...my dreams. Robbie too. An' they ain't good dreams, neither." Jesse nodded slowly, finally understanding what Bo what going through and why he was sitting on the porch swing so late this night.

"It'll take some time to heal. Ya know, the Good Book says there's a time for everythin'. Even hurtin'. You'll move on an' someday you'll look back an' be able to say ya made it through somethin' hard, an' you'll be stronger for it." Bo nodded. They sat quietly for awhile longer before going inside, each with lighter hearts.

The lights went out one by one 'til all the farmhouse windows were dark. The bright moon shone down, sending rays of light splashing onto the house, its occupants sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long while.

Balladeer: _The Good Book also says that "the truth'll set ya free". I reckon 'ole Bo experienced that first hand. He felt mighty blessed to have a family that loved him, even if he didn't have a mom or a dad. _

_The Dukes kept in contact with Brenda, an' Luke began writin' Cindy regular. They're testin' the water for a long distance relationship. _

_Roscoe an' Enos were offered a reward from the FBI for arrestin' the Jake Fowler an' Tom Griffin, though they really didn't do much. An' sure enough, Boss yanked it from 'em, barely givin' them their 10. He was so happy with the money that he dropped any an' all charges against the Duke boys for violatin' their probation when they left for Savannah. He even forgot about Bo breakin' into his office. 'Course, he was too dang busy workin' on his new Hogg General Store._

_An' the Dukes were bonded closer than ever by the one thing that threatened to tear 'em apart—the truth._

_See, in Hazzard County we tend to like happy endin's..._

THE END

Author's Note: It's over...it's finally over! Please tell me what you think...constructive criticism is welcome.

"Then you **will** know the **truth**, and the **truth** **will** **set** you **free**." –John 8:32

"There is a **time** for **everything**,  
and a **season** for every activity under heaven...a **time to** **weep** and a **time to** **laugh**,  
a **time to** **mourn **and a **time to** **dance**..." -Ecclesiastes 3


End file.
